


Хвост гоняется за лисой, или История одного побега

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Black Arrow - Robert Louis Stevenson, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы не некоторые исторические зигзаги, то повесть «Черная стрела» могла бы быть о нестойком ланкастерце Дике Шелтоне встретившего восьмилетнего Ричарда Йорка подбившего послушного мальчика Уильяма Кетсби сбежать для защиты правого дела. Дик мог бы сдать ценного пленника своим и получить заслуженную награду, если бы не голос совести в лице странного мальчика Джона Метчема. Прошло десять лет.<br/>Примечания/предупреждения: 1. Действие происходит через десять лет после событий описанных в романе.<br/>2. Имеется литературно-исторический зигзаг, связанный с возрастом некоторых героев.<br/>3. Алан Деббич позаимствован у Симоны Вилар цикл "Анна Невиль"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть первая. АННА НЕВИЛЛ  
Глава первая. Пленная принцесса

«Прошу тебя, обернись. Ты так спешишь покинуть этот дом, покинуть меня? Брось хотя бы беглый взгляд и задержи его на этом окне. Тогда я поверю, что дорога тебе… Что хоть что-то на этом свете незыблемо… Нет. Не оборачивайся. Иначе я, забыв гордость, побегу вниз, к тебе. Как истосковавшаяся преданная собачка. Разве что хвостиком не смогу помахать. Прошу, пожалей меня, не оборачивайся…».

— Ненни, что происходит?

— Нет… Ничего… — Анна едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, услышав голос сестры: еще не хватало покраснеть и смутиться, как будто действительно делала что-то постыдное. У Изабеллы был настоящий дар заставать младшую сестру в самые неподходящие моменты.

— И потому ты подпираешь спиной стену? Или прячешься? — Изабелл выглянула в окно. — Я так и знала…

Изабелла могла торжествовать, снова поймав сестру в пикантной ситуации. Анна не собиралась спорить. Она просто удалилась, гордо вскинув голову. Ей нужно было подумать. В последнее время ей только и оставалось — думать. Хотя, нет, думали и решали за нее. Король Эдуард, добрейший опекун Джордж Кларенс, Изабелла, и даже… Анна с шумом захлопнула дверь в свою комнату.

Даже Ричард.

— Ненни?

Упрямая Изабелла не собиралась оставлять ее в покое. Даже если бы Анна и хотела ее прогнать, то не посмела бы. Как хозяйка этого дома и старшая сестра, Изабелла имела право войти в ее комнату. И не Анне ей указывать. И кто такая Анна? Преступница, вдова врага правящего короля, без гроша за душой и с непонятным будущим. Хотя с ее судьбой уже разобрались. Без нее.

— Да, Исси.

— Ты не в настроении… — Изабелла присела на кровать рядом с Анной.

— Нет. Ну что ты. Я счастлива. Я выйду замуж за Ричарда, когда он вернется. Он так сказал, — Анна отвернулась, избегая взгляда сестры. Может быть, ей и хотелось пооткровенничать с Изабеллой о холодности Ричарда, если бы не приходилось скрывать собственные подозрения о слишком благосклонном отношении мужа сестрицы к своей особе.

— Что ты ответила? — Не так просто было отделаться от Изабеллы, знавшей Анну всю ее жизнь.

— Я сказала, что подумаю. Хотя, какая разница. «Это будет лучшим выходом для всех», — Анна постаралась передать холодный тон Ричарда, но голос дрогнул.

— Вот и правильно. К тому же Джордж может и не дать согласие, — спокойно рассуждала Изабелла.

— Как это? — Новая загадка. Анна была уверенна, что между братьями Йорками нет разногласий по этому вопросу.

— Если сомневаешься — лучше подождать. И разве тебе плохо с нами? — мягко убеждала Изабелла.

— Пусть будет, как должно быть. Я уже несколько лет могла бы быть герцогиней Глостер, если бы не мои бедра, — откуда только взялось в Анне столько отчаянья?

— Бедра? Объяснись.

Заявление Анны и вправду звучало неоднозначно и требовало объяснений. Все было гораздо невинней, чем могла себе вообразить строгая Изабелла. И вроде бы всего лишь два года назад все произошло, а словно целую жизнь назад…

В тот день графиня Уорик сообщила младшей дочери по секрету, что свадьба Изабеллы и Джорджа Кларенса — дело решенное.

— А я? А наше с Ричардом разрешение? — Анна не скрывала нетерпение.

Матушка загадочно улыбнулась.

— Значит, будет две свадьбы?

Леди Уорик строго взглянула на восторженную Анну.

— Моя дорогая, придется потерпеть еще пару лет. Рано еще. Тебе будет сложно подарить своему супругу наследника.

— Почему? — Анна искренне не понимала такой заботы матери. Она мечтала о том, что у них с Ричардом будет много детей, и чувствовала себя готовой к этому. К тому же, на слуху было немало примеров, когда девицы выходили замуж в более юном возрасте, и ничего — прекрасно разрешались. Уступать свое Анна не собиралась. Она повторила позу матери.

Графиня положила руки ей на бедра, прижимая ткань юбки и обрисовывая рельеф.

— Слишком узкие бедра…

Никакие доводы графиню Уорик не трогали. Маменька была не менее упряма, чем сама Анна. И та смирилась, поверила, что стоит запастись терпением и настанет день, когда она будет вознаграждена.

Всего лишь через полгода Анна стала супругой Эдуарда Ланкастерского. Политические доводы перевесили доводы о возможном ущербе здоровью юной невесты. Ее Ричард остался по ту сторону моря, по ту сторону жизни, став чужим, даже врагом. «Привыкнешь», — сказала матушка. Не привыкла. Просто не успела. Через полгода Анна превратилось из отчаявшейся супруги во вдовствующую принцессу. Как же быстро все изменилось, как в странном необычном сне…

— Бедная моя… — Изабелла обняла сестру и пыталась приласкать, как это обычно делала мама.

Анне не нужна была жалость, ей нужен был мудрый совет или тот человек, который просто бы ее выслушал, может, тогда она смогла бы и сама разобраться во всех хитросплетениях. Кто друг, а кто — нет, не враг, скорее, кто ведет свою игру, назначив ее пешкой. Анна не оттолкнула сестру и не остановила, не смогла — это было бы черной неблагодарностью. Изабелла не виновата, что Анна для нее все еще маленькая взбалмошная сестренка, за которой нужен глаз да глаз.

Изабелла так старательно пыталась заменить Анне мать, хотя той нужна была просто мудрая подруга. Анна не отказалась бы снова увидеть занозу Исси, подтрунивающую над младшей сестренкой, а не эту медово-ласковую Изабеллу, не видящую дальше своего носа.

Сложно было отрешиться и не думать, что перед ней не прежняя Изабелла, а леди Кларенс, супруга ее опекуна, ну а к своему опекуну Анна испытывала только презрение. Она плохо знала Джорджа до их бегства во Францию — он был красив, он ослушался брата короля, избрав себе в жены вместо далекой наследницы бургундского герцогства Изабеллу. Он поддержал отца в борьбе с зарвавшимися Вудвиллами. И самое главное — он был старшим братом Ричарда.  
Именно так все представлялось маленькой Анне. Зато Ричард в ту пору вызывал ее недовольство.

— Надо же. Его высочество заявил, что смеет не доверять мне, — со смехом передавал граф Уорик своей жене разговор с Ричардом Глостером, хоть его веселость была явно притворной. Анна это понимала. Она не должна была там присутствовать, но так уж случилось, что, затаившись в коридоре и вся обратившись в слух, она внимала каждому слову, а после поделилась с Изабеллой.

— Глупый, неблагодарный мальчишка, — сказала сестра. — Забыл, кто заменил ему отца.

Ей-то нечего было опасаться. Джордж принял сторону графа Уорика. А сердце Анны разрывалось между отцом и любимым. Она еще не знала тогда, что это не буря, а только легкая тучка-предвестница.

Джордж Кларенс предал графа Уорика, перейдя в нужный момент на «верную» сторону. Пусть и не он нанес смертельный удар «Делателю королей», но Анна все равно считала его виновным в смерти отца.

Джордж был очень добр со своей подопечной. От его елейного «сестрица» Анне хотелось шипеть разъяренной кошкой, но приходилось сдерживаться. Если бы отношение опекуна было искренним, она бы смирилась и, возможно, даже почувствовала вину, но «братец» решил получить все выгоды из сложившейся ситуации. Слишком часто рука Джорджа задерживалась на ее локте при случайном прикосновении, слишком часто они не могли разминуться в широком коридоре, да и его попытки поправить что-либо в наряде Анны, когда они оставались наедине, выглядели подозрительно.


	2. Глава вторая. Недоразумения

Все странности Джорджа прекратились после того, как прекрасным майским днем в дом брата наведался Ричард.

Первая встреча вдовствующей принцессы Ланкастер и герцога Глостера прошла официально безупречно. Встреча Анны и Ричарда была сплошным провалом. Они были так изысканно вежливы друг с другом, что за весь вечер так и не смогли нормально поговорить.

— Упрямый, упрямый Дикон, — колотила ночью кулаком Анна край подушки, пытаясь справиться с бессонницей. — Как можно все так испортить?

В следующий визит она обязательно покажет ему, что все еще благосклонна к своему рыцарю.

Ричард вернулся через несколько дней. Анна постаралась предстать перед ним в лучшем наряде, который у нее был. Изабелла ради такого случая одолжила свои украшения.

— Какая же ты красавица.

Сестра вселила в Анну уверенность, что в этот раз Ричард будет у ее ног. Как бы не так. Вот в глазах Джорджа она заметила опасный огонек, ее же герой сохранял каменное выражение лица, чем не на шутку вывел Анну из себя. Она проявила все свое язвительное красноречие, но так и не смогла пробиться сквозь стену его равнодушия.

— Стало еще хуже, — призналась Анна сама себе ночью, когда, вертясь в своей постели и сбивая простыни, пыталась придумать новый план. В следующий раз она будет коварнее. Умная женщина благодаря незаметным для других ухищрениям, оставаясь в здравом рассудке, может намекнуть заинтересовавшему ее мужчине, что потеряла от него голову. Мужчины по сущности своей охотники. Глостер не исключение. Он бросится преследовать раненую добычу. Вот тогда-то и выяснится, кто лучший охотник.

Весь его следующий визит, оставаясь рядом, Анна заставляла говорить Ричарда. Неважно о чем. Хоть о спаниеле его маменьки. Она же отвечала невпопад, бросала томные взгляды и вздыхала.

— Вы здоровы? — поинтересовался Ричард. Вот и все. Зверь выскользнул из ловушки.

У Анны оставалось еще одно средство, которое она так не хотела применять, но другого выхода не было.

С Ричардом она была любезна и вежлива, как с гостем. Ни больше ни меньше. Все ее внимание было приковано к хозяину дома. Анна не сводила глаз с Джорджа Кларенса, ловила каждое его слово. Джордж распушил перья и поддержал ее игру, возможно, ему просто нравилось дразнить младшего брата, но Анне это было на руку. Все шло просто чудесно, Анна спиной чувствовала сердитый взгляд Ричарда. Еще немного и он раскроется. Ради этого можно будет потерпеть, когда Изабелла будет выщипывать ей косы волосок за волоском. Именно этим сестра пугала в детстве маленькую Анну, когда та без спросу брала ее куклы. Однако Изабелла стала либо мудрой, либо слепой, потому никак не прореагировала на выходку сестры.

Ричард вернулся в дом Кларенса уже на следующий день и попросил позволения поговорить с подопечной Джорджа наедине. Анна ликовала: наконец-то они смогут прояснить между собой все недоразумения. Ее триумф был недолгим. Да, Ричард сообщил, что намерен взять ее в жены, но особой радости Анна не заметила.

— Это будет лучший выход для всех…

Анна вспылила.

— Вот как? Вы не удосужились поинтересоваться моим мнением? Возможно, мне нужно время подумать.

— У вас будет достаточно времени, — сухо заметил Ричард.

Тогда, в отчаянье, что он уходит, Анна не обратила внимания на его слова. Слишком много этого самого драгоценного времени уже было потеряно. Вот в следующий раз не будет никаких игр и полускрытых намеков. Только следующий раз никак не наступал. Ричард забыл дорогу в дом брата. Может, таким образом, он хотел наказать Анну, может, действительно давал время разобраться в себе. Ей не нужно было время, ей нужен был ее Ричард.

Унылые дни тянулись один за другим. Анна заметила, что начала впадать в несвойственную для нее меланхолию. Попытки осторожно расспросить сестру ничего не давали. Изабелла или отмалчивалась, или старалась перевести разговор на другую тему. Сестра советовала Анне отвлечься, например, за вышивкой. Анна не очень любила рукоделие. За перебором ниток невозможно успокоить метущееся сердце. Кое-как отогнать грустные мысли помогали конные прогулки и чтение рыцарских романов, но и к этому она постепенно теряла интерес. Анна писала письма Ричарду, матери, немногочисленным друзьям, которые еще вполне могли быть лояльны к опальной принцессе, даже королеве и маленькой принцессе Елизавете, но не получала ответа.

— Мы стараемся уберечь тебя, — говорила Изабелла. Только вот от чего такого, что бы она после всего произошедшего не могла перенести, уберегали ее достойные родственники? Ту «правду» которую ей попытались навязать, она принять не могла.

Если некоторые святоши считают, что в церковь ходят лишь для вознесения молитв, то они глубоко заблуждаются. Сколько свиданий назначается под крышей храма Господня! Иногда для влюбленных это единственная возможность встречи, Анна это хорошо помнила. И еще в церкви можно узнать самые свежие новости. Нужно только внимательно слушать. Анна не теряла надежду, что однажды и ей удастся кое-что разведать.

— Его высочество признал младенца. Матушка маленького Глостера обеспечила себе безбедное существование…

Анна встрепенулась, но фрейлины Изабеллы даже не заметили, что кое-кому интересна их беседа, а не служба. Анна узнала их по голосам — толстушка-тихоня Шарлотта Эппиллярт и самоуверенная Анкаретта Тюиньо, служившая до этого королеве и теперь вообразившая себя второй по главенству женщиной в доме после хозяйки.

— Подумать только. Но разве не девочка? Вы говорили, что герцог признал дочь, — поправила Анкаретту Шарлотта.

— Да. Теперь еще и мальчик. И кто знает, сколько еще его бастардов в Англии и не только. Ни одна фрейлина леди Сесилии, ни одна достойная дама, будь она девицей или вдовой, не может считать себя в безопасности, если ее возжелал герцог Глостер.

— Какие страсти, — Шарлотта приглушенно захихикала.

Анна покосилась на сестру. Та слушала священника и как будто бы не замечала, о чем шепчутся за ее спиной. Анкаретта тем временем продолжала.

— Он не брезгует даже служанками и крестьянками в своих поместьях.

— Бедная леди Анна. Что же ей придется вытерпеть, когда она окажется в его лапах.

— О, нет… Опасаюсь, что наша Анна совсем не во вкусе развратного брата короля. Слишком худосочная. Ему по вкусу девушки с мясцом.

— Несчастная, — вздохнула Шарлотта. — А я обратила внимания, как похотливо смотрел на меня его высочество… Словно глазами раздевал.

Анна почувствовала, как все в груди сжалось. В горле запершило. Ей пришлось поднести ладонь ко рту и запрокинуть голову, чтобы сдержать непонятный приступ кашля.

— Ненни, что случилось?

Изабелла обеспокоенно обернулась к сестре. Сплетницы замолчали. Анна сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Голова кружилась, но кашель удалось сдержать.

— Просто поперхнулась. Слишком много яда льется…

Всю дальнейшую службу Изабелла не отпускала руку сестры. Еще у нее был такой виноватый и испуганный взгляд. Анна только однажды видела Иссу такой. Когда в детстве по наущению старшей сестры Анна, пяти лет от роду, пробралась на кухню за засахаренными фруктами и чуть не опрокинула на себя котел с кипятком.

К счастью, Анна не обожглась, только немного ушиблась, падая со стула. Матушка припомнила все прошлые проделки младшей дочери и посчитала, что Ненни еще недостаточно наказана. Смутьянке было приказано ради покаяния на коленях читать вслух «Отче наш», пока песок не высыплется из песочных часов. Анну на несколько часов отправили в темный подвал, где водились крысы. «И громко читай, чтобы проходя мимо, я слышала. Иначе после падения последней песчинки часы будут перевернуты вновь», — сказала мама. Такая страшная кара в семье применялась впервые, и Анна, возможно, ее бы избежала, если бы выдала, кто надоумил ее на последнее преступление.

Анна предпочла участие сестры сохранить в тайне. Она с достоинством перенесла наказание, как и положено дочери Ричарда Невилла. Но, когда через несколько часов ее наконец-то отпустили, Анна не смогла сдержать рыданий. Колени болели, ноги были словно чужие, горло осипло от громкого чтения молитвы, но причина слез была не в этом. Анна не могла объяснить свою обиду. Вроде бы проступок был искуплен, и можно было забыть предательство старшей сестры, но не получалось. Изабелла утешала ее, как могла, ничего не помогало, пока она не сообщила сестренке:

— Если будешь плакать, то лицо опухнет. А к нам сегодня особый человек приезжает. Брат короля, герцог Глостер.

— А папа? — с надеждой взглянула Анна на сестру.

— И папа, — подтвердила Изабелла.

Слезы высохли сами собой. Возвращался папа — это было важнее визита всех королей на земле. Анна еще не знала, что вечером впервые увидит Ричарда.

***

— Так загадочно улыбаешься…

После службы Изабелле все-таки удалось усадить Анну за вышивку.

— Вспомнила Миддлхейм… Думаю, я знаю Ричарда лучше, чем какие-то глупые курицы.

— Нен, помни, мы с Джорджем сумеем защитить тебя.

— От чего? От кого? — от неожиданности Анна уколола иглой палец.

— От тебя самой.

Оставалось задуматься над словами сестры. Хотя ситуацию на следующий день прояснил Джордж Кларенс, остановивший Анну, собирающуюся на конную прогулку, для серьезного разговора.

— Если ты не желаешь выходить замуж за моего братца, то никто не может тебя заставить.

Оставшись наедине со своим попечителем, Анна с интересом рассматривала комнату, где герцог Кларенс занимался делами. Даже у отца, при всей любви к роскоши, «святая святых» была обставлена гораздо скромнее. При всем этом нагромождении красивых, но ненужных вещей, Анна не представляла, как можно не отвлекаясь, принимать важные решения. Множество затейливых китайских каменных безделушек, расставленных по резным столикам, должны были отгонять злых духов и приносить хозяину удачу. В стенах, расписанных в античном стиле, Джордж чувствовал себя римским императором. Анна еще могла понять его страсть к гобеленам с черными быками, поддерживающими щиты, однако чучело медведя с раскрытой пастью и золотыми зубами выглядело жутковато и неуместно.

— Что вы! Я так благодарна вам, братец, за заботу. Герцог Глостер — достойная партия, — Анна смущенно, как и полагается невинной деве, склонила голову. Одновременно ей удалось удержаться от язвительной улыбки: милый братец засуетился — это могло кое-что означать…

— Ты не задумывалась о служении богу? — Кларенс словно не услышал ее.

— Достойный путь, но я слишком привязана к этому грешному миру. — Анна продолжала внимательно рассматривать пол под ногами.

— Поговорим начистоту. Ричард не тот человек, который мог бы сделать тебя счастливой. — Опекун подошел к ней почти вплотную и приподнял подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в глаза.

— Почему же.

— Это не тот мальчик, которого ты знала. И не тот пылкий юноша.

— Что-то меняется. Что-то остается. Что-то будет, как должно быть.

— Ты не понимаешь, глупая девчонка. — Джордж схватил ее за плечи и несколько раз встряхнул, пытаясь втолковать. — Он не собирается на тебе жениться. Он сделал предложение из сентиментальной жалости, и только. «Мне не нужны ланкастерские объедки». Я сам слышал это. Но Дикон не был бы Диконом, если бы не использовал все себе на благо. Ты нужна ему, чтобы поднять ставки при бургундском дворе. Его цель Мария Бургундская. Переговоры идут полным ходом. Ты только пешка в игре. Он и не думает жениться на тебе. Когда он приедет, ты скажешь, что больше не намерена с ним видеться.

— Я ничего не скажу, пока не поговорю с ним. Пусть все это мне скажет лично Ричард, — не уступала Анна.

— Убирайся.

Джордж так резко отпустил ее, что она едва удержалась на ногах. Разговор произвел обратный эффект. Анна понимала одно — Ричард скоро будет здесь, иначе, почему ее добрый опекун был так обеспокоен?


	3. Глава третья. Побег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • «Прекрасная Магелона» — французский рыцарский роман. Пьер, сын графа Прованского, прослышав о красоте Магелоны, дочери неаполитанского короля, отправляется в Италию, пленяет сердце принцессы и похищает ее. Случай их разлучает. Пьер попадает в плен к сарацинам, которые увозят его за море, ко двору султана, где он быстро становится его доверенным лицом. Магелона, одевшись паломницей, добирается до Прованса, где устраивает приют для недужных бедняков. Спустя много лет в этом приюте оказывается Пьер, больной и несчастный, не подозревая, что здесь он найдет Магелону.
> 
> • Гавейн и леди Рагнелл — герои Артурианского цикла рыцарских романов. Вынужденный выполнять обещание, данное королем Артуром, сэр Гавейн женится на уродливой старухе, спасшей короля. Старуха заставляет Гавейна поцеловать ее, после чего превращается в прекрасную девушку.
> 
> • Элитные лучники — лучники высшего класса, находящиеся на постоянной службе в войске крупного лорда.

Как бы ни пыталась отрицать Анна, зерна сомнений и недоверия были посеяны. Она не могла дождаться следующего дня и боялась его. Нужно было как-то занять время, чтобы не искусать от волнения ногти. А что могло быть лучше, чем сесть за книгу, в которой все шло к счастливому концу, и немного помечтать? Анна заперлась в своей комнате с «Прекрасной Магелоной», чтобы наконец-то узнать, встретит ли Пьер свою возлюбленную. И пусть ханжи смотрят косо, но даже в статусе вдовы были свои положительные моменты: теперь она могла, не боясь навлечь на себя гнев и осуждение, держать, кроме часослова и Библии, подобные, слишком вольные книги. 

Анна переворачивала страницу за страницей, иногда задерживаясь взглядом на искусных гравюрах. Сюжет навевал грусть. Как бы повернулась жизнь, если бы она подобно принцессе Магелоне, сбежала, как только узнала о помолвке с Эдуардом Ланкастером? Возможно, она отправилась бы паломницей в Бургундию, где как раз в изгнании был Ричард с королем Эдуардом. И Ричард нашел бы ее…

— Нет, не нашел бы, — Анна закрыла книгу. Эта история не могла быть примером. Провидение помогает влюбленным, только если они верны своей любви. Молва приписывала Ричарду грешки, а дыма без огня не бывает. Да и любил ли ее Ричард?

Анна вспомнила другую историю — о сэре Гавейне и леди Рагнелл. Именно поцелуй позволил рыцарю понять, кто же есть его настоящая любовь.

«Почему бы и нет…»

Анна засыпала почти счастливой. И следующий день был таким прекрасным. В саду с павлинами, под аркой с цветущими розами, совсем как на той картине из книги, Ричард обнял ее и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Анна в предвкушении закрыла глаза, а когда открыла, оказалось, что это был только сон. Она по-прежнему находилась в своей комнате одна. Хотя, нет, еще не успев отойти ото сна, Анна осознала, что рядом с нею кто-то есть.

— Исси? Это ты? — позвала Анна.

— Тише! — Джордж Кларенс прикрыл ей ладонью рот. 

О, в намерения опекуна точно не входили наставительные беседы! Анна брыкалась и извивалась, била кулаками в грудь мужчины, но все усилия были бесполезны. Джордж распалялся все сильнее от ее сопротивления. Он рванул ворот тонкой ночной сорочки, разрывая ткань. Свободная рука герцога тут же легла на обнаженную грудь девушки, грубо поглаживая и лаская. Анна вывернулась так, чтобы ударить насильника коленом в пах, но получилось еще хуже. Джордж, разгадав маневр, перехватил ее ногу и теперь удобно для своих гадких и постыдных желаний находился между раздвинутых бедер подопечной. Анна притихла и замерла. Джордж поверил, что жертва смирилась с неизбежным. Он немного приподнялся, развязывая свободной рукой тесьму на подштанниках. Полузадушенная Анна понимала: у нее был только один шанс. Ладонь крепко обхватила основание подсвечника, стоявшего на прикроватном столике. Взмах…

Всей тяжестью Джордж рухнул на Анну, придавив ее к кровати. После всех усилий, которые она вложила в удар, ей с трудом удалось выбраться из-под тела мужчины. Она скатилась с кровати, упав на пол, не замечая боли, вскочила и бросилась прочь, даже ни разу не оглянувшись. 

Как она оказалась на конюшне, Анна не помнила. Никто ее не остановил, словно часть замка вымерла. Она взнуздывала лошадь и понимала только одно: ей нужно оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Стой!

От звука мужского голоса она дернулась как от удара. Конюх. Только конюх. Анна попятилась, пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыться разорванной сорочкой с пятнами крови.

— Не подходи. Я леди Анна Невилл.

Такие слова были слабой защитой, мужчина подходил ближе и ближе и говорил спокойно, ласково, как говорят с взволнованными лошадьми, когда хотят их успокоить.

— Не бойтесь, леди Энн. Я хочу вам помочь. Я — Джек Деббич. Я работал старшим конюхом в Миддлхейме. Вы совсем крошкой были. Помните? Помните Звездочку? 

Звездочка. Конечно, Анна помнила своего пони. Даже, когда она начала свободно ездить на породистых норовистых конях, она все равно приходила навещать свою первую лошадку. «Иначе Звездочка скучает», — объясняла Анна. Какое это имело значение? То время ушло безвозвратно. 

Беглянка незащищенной спиной почувствовала грубые деревянные доски стены. Дальше отступать было некуда. Все. Попалась. И в этот момент ее просто согнуло пополам в приступе неожиданного кашля. Почти такого же, как в церкви, когда она не могла ответить грязным сплетницам, но гораздо сильнее. Его уже не возможно было сдержать. Анна сползала по стене, опускаясь на колени, но была подхвачена сильными руками.

— Замерзли? Сейчас, — мужчина накинул на нее свою куртку. — Нехорошо вам тут находиться в таком виде.

Анну уносили неизвестно куда. Сопротивляться не было сил. После необъяснимого приступа кашля ее била дрожь. Принцесса Анна, дочь Ричарда Уорика «Делателя королей» позволила взять себя на руки простому конюху. Что будет дальше, ей было все равно. Анна уверила себя, что утро уже не наступит.

***  
Анна сидела на полу у очага, завернутая в два грубых, но теплых одеяла так, что торчали только руки, сжимающие кружку с дешевым ароматным вином с травами, и нос. Это не мешало Анне время от времени отпивать из кружки приготовленный для нее напиток. Скорее доставляло неудобство то, что вино было слишком горячим, и она уже успела обжечь нёбо.

«Я убила герцога Кларенса», — заявила Анна, когда смогла говорить, отвечая на вполне разумные расспросы хозяев дома, что же такое произошло, и почему почти голая леди Анна в глухую ночь пыталась украсть лошадь.

Хозяевами домика были Джек и Мэри Деббич. Джек действительно был старшим конюхом в Миддлхейме, а Мэри была в то время горничной. «Сейчас я стара и не такая проворная. Поэтому меня и отправили на кухню», — посетовала женщина. Добрые люди не собирались выдавать «преступницу», но и оставаться здесь Анна не планировала. Ее точно будут разыскивать и могут заглянуть и сюда. Ухмылка судьбы — ее арестует сам Великий констебль Ричард Глостер. Бедных Джека и Мэри повесят без суда за пособничество, а ее ждет честь быть обезглавленной.

— Я должна уехать, — несмотря на выпитое вино, Анна рассуждала на удивление здраво.

— Но куда же? И как вы выберетесь? — всплеснула руками хозяйка.

— В аббатство Болье. К леди-матери. Если я расскажу правду и покаюсь, меня не выдадут, даже если вся армия Йорков будет штурмовать его стены. А как добраться? — Анна задумалась. Снова вспомнилась прекрасная Магелона. — Я доберусь туда, ряженая в монахиню!

— Есть мыслишка получше. — Хозяйка куда-то вышла, а через некоторое время появилась со сложенной стопкой одеждой. — Вы выглядели так славно, когда вас одевали мальчиком на Двенадцатую ночь, — объяснила Мэри недоумевающей Анне. 

— Нехорошо это как-то. Грех… — пытался возразить Джек, но был выставлен за дверь «разведать обстановку в доме герцога».

Мэри ловко заколола волосы Анны, показала, как подвязать грудь так, чтобы она стала незаметна. Анна печально вздохнула. Можно было бы сказать, что эта предосторожность была излишней. Чтобы прятать грудь, она хотя бы должна выделяться, а этой частью тела Анна была недовольна: слишком маленькая. Так что, прячь не прячь — нет никакой разницы. 

— Вот и хорошо, что я оставила одежду после Алана. Если вас остановят, представляйтесь Аланом Деббичем. Это сынок наш с Джеком. — Мэри зашила в капюшон плаща несколько монет. Анна вспомнила рыжего Алана. Именно он учил ее стрелять из лука. 

— Кажется, Алан хотел стать элитным лучником при отце, — Анна пыталась рассмотреть себя новую в кадке воды.

— Он и стал.

Анна не заметила, что голос хозяйки стал тише, от хмельного вина, ей было весело.

— Вот и славно! Англия велика, но не настолько. Было бы забавно, если бы встретились два Алана.

— Не встретятся, — Мэри сказала это так тоскливо, что Анна обернулась. — Мой мальчик погиб при Барнете, так же как и наш славный граф Уорик. — Обе женщины замолчали, объединенные общим горем. — Вот и готово. — Мэри наконец-то подшила все вещи так, что они сидели на Анне, как специально на нее сшитые. Как раз вернулся и Джек Деббич с вестями, что пока все тихо. О побеге Анны еще никто не знал.

Лошадь была готова. Добрые Деббичи собрали Анне в дорогу сумку с едой и, как она ни пыталась отказаться, вручили мешочек с монетами. Беглянка искренне обняла своих спасителей.

— Вряд ли я выберусь когда-то из убежища, но я постараюсь вас отблагодарить. Еще я буду за вас молиться. И за Алана.  
Анна пришпорила коня. Время не ждало. Рассвет уже брезжил на горизонте.


	4. Часть вторая. ПРИБЛУДА. Глава четвертая. Новая работа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • mulier * - лат. женщина, в данном случае – объект.  
> • Ричарду Йорку, герцогу Глостеру на момент рассказа восемнадцать лет. Что не соответствует повествованию Стивенсона, но вполне соответствует истории.

Ох, напрасно его высочество герцог Кларенс разрешил осмотреть поместье людям своего братца. Но уж очень его светлости хотелось показать свою непричастность к исчезновению подопечной. 

Осмотр больше походил на погром. Солдаты со знаком белого вепря на форменных дублетах усердствовали вовсю. Не обращая внимания на визги придворных дам, молодцы не гнушались выворачивать платяные шкафы и разгребать сундуки с бельем.

— Надо же, фифы! — один из солдат поддел пикантную кружевную деталь женского гардероба.

— Меньше болтай, Джози, — осек его командир. — Лучше сбегай за инструментом. Простучите половицы. Подозрительные снимайте. И работайте быстрее, до вечера должны успеть проверить все.

«Проверить» означало безжалостно содрать чудесные резные панели и шпалеры из мореного дуба. Кроме того, бравые вояки срывали со стен роскошные ковры и гобелены, а после по-варварски топтали их грязными сапогами. Бесценные фолианты без сожаления сбрасывались на пол. Когда кому-то из солдат приходило в голову взобраться повыше, чтобы исследовать самые недоступные места в доме, в ход шли хозяйские стулья, резные спинки которых не выдерживали бесцеремонного обращения и ломались. 

Командовал отрядом бесчинствующих солдат некто Дик Шелтон, точнее, его следовало звать сэр Ричард Шелтон. Досточтимый рыцарь был светловолосым хорошо сложенным мужчиной лет тридцати. Можно сказать, его открытое добродушное лицо с морщинками в уголках рта, как у человека любящего повеселиться, располагало к себе. Несведущий принял бы его за простака. А внимательный решил бы, что Шелтон не так-то и прост, чему свидетельствовал хитрый прищур серых глаз. Благородный джентльмен, повинуясь кодексу рыцарской чести, должен был сдерживать своих людей, но он только поощрял вояк на дальнейшие безобразия.

— Смотрите внимательно. Любая незначащая мелочь может оказаться пружиной, ключом к потайному ходу. Иначе куда так скоро можно было спрятать ее высочество. 

Самым удивительным было то, что хозяин замка, герцог Кларенс, никак не препятствовал творимому в его доме обыску. Он стоически переносил испытание и только иногда морщился, когда слышался треск рвущейся ткани портьеры, или звон разбитой посуды. Голова герцога была перевязана, и можно было решить, что разбойники посмели поднять руку на благородную особу, если бы кое-что не прояснялось из разговора герцога Кларенса и сопровождающего его брата герцога Глостера.

— Так говоришь, упал вчера с лошади? Осторожней нужно быть, братец. Теряешь сноровку, — герцог Глостер, казалось, не замечал, что творилось здесь от его имени.

— Не благодарю за беспокойство. Ты ответишь за это, Дикон, — Джордж Кларенс сжал кулаки, терпение начало ему изменять.

— Верни Анну, — также ровно парировал Глостер, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я не знаю, где эта неблагодарная. Ищи.

— Будь уверен — найду.

 

Трудно было поверить, что герцог Кларенс не причастен к пропаже своей подопечной, но, хоть и ни одна вещь или уголок дома Кларенса не остались без внимания, никакого следа пропавшей принцессы обнаружить не удалось. 

Оруженосцу Дика Шелтона был поручен допрос слуг. Гай Гезби, амбициозный восемнадцатилетний юнец, считал себя достойным звания рыцаря. В качестве оруженосца при Шелтоне ему уже было тесно. Так случилось, что в шотландскую кампанию, даже проявляя незаурядную храбрость, ему так и не удалось ничем выделиться. Судьба давала ему еще один шанс в виде неприятностей герцога Глостера. Если бы ему удастся сыграть решающую роль в возвращении Ричарду Йорку его невесты, это, безусловно, было бы отмечено. 

— Что у тебя? 

— Ничего существенного, — Гай заложил руки за голову и потянулся. На самом деле Шелтон предпочитал не знать, каким образом его помощник проводил допрос и скорее обошелся бы без его вмешательства, но случай был особый, а методы Гая — действенными. — Вчера mulier * была в своем обычном настроении, никаких жалоб или подозрительных движений. Герцог, впрочем, тоже. Что интересно, он был в полном здравии. Дальше самое забавное: с половины, где находилась ее высочество, была отослана вся челядь. Впрочем, особой суеты ночью не было. Еще одна деталь: с конюшни герцога пропала серая лошадь.

— Та самая, что сбросила герцога? — Шелтон задумчиво почесал бороду. — Говоришь, ничего существенного? Не верю я, что девчонка сбежала. Слишком все закручено, но и увести ее далеко не могли. Кто там у нас поблизости из людей герцога?

Ближайшее имение сторонников Кларенса, где можно было скоро спрятать Анну от патрулей Глостера, оказалось имение сэра Хэмли. Шелтон считал Джона Хэмли почти родственником, потому неприятную миссию досмотра дома поручил Гаю. Для юнца это был повод показать себя, а сам он благодаря такому хитроумному ходу смог бы все-таки заскочить на денек к леди Шелтон, выслушать, какой же он скверный муж, обнять дочек.

— Только поосторожней там, — давал последние наставления Шелтон. — Сэр Хэмли — честный человек. Если он скажет, что не знает, где принцесса Анна, то так оно и есть.

Гай Гезби дал понять, что все принял к сведению. Встретиться снова с отрядом решено было в таверне «Грязный бобер».

Зря Дик Шелтон думал, что Джоанна его упрекнет хоть словом. Не такая была его женушка, разве что, когда пришло время прощаться, она полушутливо грустно заметила: 

— Ты приезжаешь только для того, чтобы сделать очередную дочь.

— Когда вернусь, я не слезу с тебя, моя Джоан, пока ты не подаришь мне сына. Очень скоро. Но сперва я должен выполнить свой долг перед герцогом.

Веселые слова сердце не веселили. Разлука есть разлука, как ее не назови. Погруженный в свои мысли Шелтон понуро ехал к месту встречи, когда заметил, что невдалеке что-то происходит. Несколько пеших мужчин пытались стащить на землю безоружного всадника. Тот пытался развернуть лошадь и поставить ее на дыбы, но сила была за нападающими. Шелтон пришпорил коня, направляясь к компании, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы храбрецы пустились врассыпную. Он не стал их преследовать.

Спасенный оказался мальчиком лет четырнадцати, а может, и младше. Он был довольно высок, хотя лицо все еще оставалось чистым, детским, а голос не начинал ломаться.

— Мой кошелек, моя сумка, — причитал мальчишка.

— Хоть жив остался. И за то благодари Господа, — как мог, успокоил его Шелтон.

Случайный спутник оказался как раз кстати: скрасить дорогу разговором.

Мальчишку звали Алан Деббич. Он направлялся в Болье к своей тетушке, которая занимала там видное место и знала многих знатных особ, покровительствующих монастырю. Алану давно пора было найти какую-то службу. Тетушка обещала посодействовать. И даже дать рекомендации. Только по дороге Алан заблудился в лесу и, если бы не добрый мальчик по имени Том, который вывел его и показал дорогу, то и совсем бы пропал.

— Долго бы ты добирался до аббатства, — засмеялся Шелтон.

— Почему же? — Алан приподнялся в седле, удивляясь сказанному спасителем. — До Болье лишь пара дней пути.

— Это если ехать в нужную сторону, — хмыкнул Дик. 

Мальчишка насупился.

 

Как оказалось, разбойники не смогли обобрать Алана до нитки. Когда ближе к вечеру путешественники оказались в одной из деревушек, встретившихся на пути, Алан выудил откуда-то несколько монет, но вместо того, чтобы устроиться самому, позаботился, чтобы на ночь лошадь завели в стойло. Кто-то мог бы посчитать это неразумным, но только не Шелтон. 

— А сам куда? 

— Здесь и останусь. Оплачено, — буркнул мальчишка.

— Заходи в таверну. Погрейся. За это деньги не возьмут, — посоветовал Шелтон. 

Мальчишка нехотя согласился, и в таверну они вошли вместе. Алан сразу устроился в уголке у очага, грея руки.

— Угощайся, — попробовал накормить мальчика Дик.

— Я не нуждаюсь в подачках, — огрызнулся Алан.

«Вот и ладно. Смирит гордыню», — рассудил Шелтон, поедая свиные ребрышки и запивая их хорошим элем. Благодаря хмельному напитку, тоска от разлуки с семьей становилась не такой острой. Для полной гармонии мира Шелтону не хватало только надежного собутыльника, но господь ему благоволил. Дверь кабака распахнулась, впуская новых посетителей.

— Куманек Хемли, — Шелтон шел к новоприбывшим с раскрытыми объятиями.

— Разбойник Шелтон. Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — не разделял радости Дика главный в компании гостей. 

— Похоже, мои ребята все-таки перестарались, — задумчиво произнес Шелтон. — Не обессудь, куманек. Дело-то государственной важности. Где это видано, не выдавать невесту родного брата, да еще и похищать ее? Прости Гая, если что. Не все люди Кларенса люди чести, раз устроили такое.

— Зато по всем людям Глостера веревка плачет. Не удивлюсь, если молодой герцог сам устроил такое бесстыдство, раз не может добиться согласия девушки иным способом. Да еще и вину свою на брата перелагает. Я-то догадываюсь, как на самом деле был ранен милорд Кларенс.

— Говори да не заговаривайся, — благодушное настроение Шелтона разом сошло.

— А что? Красть невест не впервой. Несчастная Джоанна…

Разгоряченный Хемли придвинулся почти вплотную к Шелтону и случайно натолкнулся лицом на его кулак.

— Попридержи язык, куманек, — Шелтон предпочел бы другой способ общения, но что случилось, то случилось.

— Держите его, — заорал Хемли. Его люди уже начали обступать Дика.

Шелтон не любил драки, но раз такое случилось, то отступать не собирался. «Можно и размяться», — рассудил он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но тут случилось нечто неожиданное.

Один из охранников Хемли, настоящий великан по кличке Волкодав, вдруг подпрыгнул на месте и резко обернулся. 

— Ах ты гаденыш!

Оказалось, за его спиной стоял малыш Алан с мечом Шелтона, который тот оставил на лавке. 

— Не хорошо это, когда столько на одного. — Глаза Алана просто горели от праведного гнева.

Сцена напоминала бой Давида против Голиафа. Волкодав замахнулся на внезапного агрессора, а мальчишка проскочил под его рукой и, пользуясь неповоротливостью противника, отвесил ему пинок под зад.

— Вот, — Алан протянул меч Шелтону и попытался спрятаться за его спину от наступающего Волкодава. 

Оба рыцаря переглянулись и засмеялись в голос. Мальчишка, похоже, и сам был удивлен своей дерзости, настолько озадаченный вид был у него.

— Что за воробей? — утирал слезы Хемли. 

— Да вот, подобрал по дороге… — не отставал от него Шелтон.

— Не трогай его, Ферд, — отдал Хемли распоряжение Волкодаву, который все еще собирался посчитаться со смутьяном.

Ссору забыли за элем. Немного налили даже Алану. Теперь он уже не отказался от еды и уплетал за обе щеки. 

— Что ж ты выбрал противника не по размеру? — допытывали мальчика рыцари.

— Он говорил дурно о… — мальчик запнулся.

— Вот что. Ты же все равно ищешь службу. Иди ко мне. Мне нужны такие шустрые, — Хемли опустошил очередную кружку пива. — Плачу пенс в день. Неплохо для начала?

— Лучше ко мне. Мне нужен ординарец. — Шелтон смахнул с усов пену. — Служба интересная. И при должной отваге вполне сможешь сделать карьеру.

— Что же сам еще не лорд? — поддел собутыльника Хемли.

— Ну что? Подумай, — не обратил внимание на поддевку Шелтон.

— Если долго думать, можно все потерять, — мальчик склонил голову и говорил не отрывая глаз от пола. — Я буду вашим ординарцем, мастер Шелтон.

— Вот и по рукам. — Дик протянул Алану руку. Тот протянул свою для рукопожатия, а Шелтон вместо этого перевернул его ладонь, проведя большим пальцем по бугоркам под пальцами. Мягкая ухоженная кожа человека, не знавшего никакого труда. «Чего не сделаешь спьяну и чтобы не уступать давнему сопернику», — посетовал про себя Шелтон. 

Своего нового ординарца Шелтон не мог оставить спать на конюшне. Для мальчика в комнату Дика принесли тюфяк.

— Пора и отдохнуть. День завтра для тебя будет тяжелый, — сидя на кровати, Дик вытянул ноги и кивнул Алану.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я…? — в голосе мальчишки послышалось возмущение.

— Приступай к своим обязанностям, — упрямство Алана Дику нравилось, но кое в чем мальчишку придется приструнить.

Хмурясь, Алан подчинился и стянул сапоги со своего нанимателя. Потом и сам устроился на своем ложе.

— А можно спросить? 

Шелтон был не против поболтать перед сном.

— Спрашивай.

— Герцог Глостер… Мы же встретим его?

— А как же… — усмехнулся Шелтон.

— И еще?

— Что?

— Пропавшая невеста герцога. Зачем она ему? Разве мало других достойных девушек. Сбежала и сбежала…

— Много ты понимаешь. Знал бы ты, как он ждал встречи с нею. Когда ее выдали замуж, для него же свет померк. Это как у нас с Джоанной. Мне тогда было столько же, сколько сейчас герцогу*. Помню… Эй?

Шелтону никто не ответил. Свернувшись калачиком на своем тюфяке, Алан крепко спал.


	5. Глава пятая. Неприятности

— И откуда взялся этот приблуда? — весельчак Джози выразил общее мнение о новом ординарце командира.

— Да как ты смеешь! — вспетушился Алан.

— Ты смотри, скалиться щенок умеет. — Кто-то из солдат «по-товарищески» толкнул мальчишку в плечо, и тот еле устоял на ногах, чем вызвал презрительное хмыканье окружающих.

Стоило ожидать, что ребята отнесутся с недоверием к хрупкому мальчишке с ангельским личиком и непомерным гонором. Уважение Алану следовало заслужить делом, а не словами. Грамоте и счету мальчишка был обучен, что, безусловно, являлось его несомненным достоинством, но не для простых солдат. На что способен Алан, еще предстояло проверить. Экзаменатор Гай Гезби обещал, что к новичку снисходительности не будет.

Алан неплохо стрелял из лука, вполне сносно с арбалета. Осталось проверить его владение мечом. Мальчишка уверенно взял в руки оружие, принял позу, но от взмаха меча противника, взвизгнул и попятился. Кольцо зевак, наблюдающих бесплатное представление, сжалось, не позволяя Алану совсем сбежать с шутовского поля битвы.

— Нет. Только не лицо, — причитал Алан, под улюлюканье и насмешки зрителей.

Мечи были заменены на деревянные палицы, но и это не помогло мальчику выдержать или хотя бы уклониться от удара. После первой же атаки он оказался распластанным на земле. Гай брезгливо толкнул палкой голову поверженного.

— Убит.

Потеряв интерес к новенькому, как к раздавленному насекомому, Гай ушел, зеваки молча расступились. Алан, отплевываясь, приподнялся, но уже никому не был интересен. Разочарованные войны расходились по своим делам.

Шелтон ожидал чего-то подобного. Даже думал, что будет хуже. После такой сцены не трудно было догадаться, где он найдет своего ординарца.

— Куда собрался?

Воспользовавшись моментом, когда о нем забыли, Алан проскользнул к лошадям и уже готов был сесть в седло.

— Хватит с меня, — прошипел мальчишка сквозь зубы.

— Решил сбежать под крылышко матушки или тетушки? Так просто не получится. — Шелтон смотрел в затылок мальчика, тот замер и не оборачивался.

— Попытаетесь меня остановить? Зачем? — Алан был настроен решительно, а Шелтон не понимал, почему сейчас ведет переговоры с этим молокососом. Приказать выпороть хорошенько, чтобы выбить дурь — вот и весь разговор.

— Затем, что тебя уже можно вздернуть, как конокрада и дезертира.

— Это моя лошадь. И я принадлежу только себе и ничего вам не должен, — упрямствовал Алан.

— Ошибаешься. С тех пор как ты поступил на службу, то принадлежишь милорду Глостеру. Душой и потрохами.

— Вот как, — мальчишка повернул голову.

— Впрочем, можешь убираться. Ему не нужны такие трусы. Несчастный твой отец. Я теперь и сам думаю — лучше пусть Господь дает хоть сто дочерей, чем одного такого сына с заячьим сердцем.

— Вы не понимаете, — Алан бросил повод и смахнул рукавом набежавшую слезу.

Утешать мальчишку Шелтон не собирался. Оставалось надеяться, что тот и сам все поймет как надо.

Мятеж был подавлен. Через короткое время Алан, сжав зубы, безропотно выполнял все положенные ему обязанности.

«Что ж, куманек Хемли, не доведется тебе злорадствовать. Приблуда еще себя покажет», — усмехался Шелтон. Довольно скоро так и произошло.

Строже наставника для обучения Алана фехтованию, чем Гай Гезби, еще стоило поискать. Очевидно, что с непривычки после ежедневных тренировок у мальчишки болело все тело, но после первого позорного проигрыша он больше не скулил и не жаловался. Шелтон предположил, что в редкие свободные минуты, когда ординарец куда-то исчезал, он прятался где-то и глотал слезы. Оказалось, что прозорливый Дик Шелтон, оказывается, тоже мог ошибаться. Гуго Прощелыга недаром считался лучшим разведчиком в отряде. Именно он обнаружил, где пропадал Приблуда Алан. Мальчишка, подальше от любопытных глаз, с палкой в руках тренировал показанные Гаем приемы, время от времени провозглашая невидимому противнику: «Убит».

Если воображаемого Гая Гезби Алан побеждал без особых усилий, то в схватке, которыми обычно заканчивались тренировки, не мог выстоять больше минуты. Как бы ни поддерживали его зрители, какие бы советы не давали, результат был один и тот же — беспомощный Алан, удар палицы Гая и: «Убит».

В этот раз неизбежное случилось даже быстрее, чем ожидалось. Алан поскользнулся и стоял на колене, все еще сжимая свой деревянный меч. Те редкие болельщики, кто ставил на то, что в этот раз Приблуда продержится дольше обычного, разочарованно скрипели зубами, сердито сплевывали и кляли неповоротливого мальчишку, из-за которого пришлось лишиться нескольких монет.

Гай неспешно поднял палку. И тут случилось нечто необъяснимое. Алан крутанулся, ударив пяткой соперника по ноге и вскочив почти в мгновение ока, нанес еще один удар своим оружием под дых Гаю.

— Убит.

Теперь Гай стоял на коленях, а над ним возвышался Алан. От такого дива толпа зевак потеряла дар речи, чтобы через мгновение приветствовать победителя одобрительными возгласами.

«Надо же. Вот тебе и Приблуда». — Кое-что приводило Шелтона в недоумение. Понятно, что упорство мальчика должно было когда-то дать результаты. Но Дик наблюдал за каждой тренировкой своего подопечного. Такой прием должен быть сложным для Алана, да и Гезби ничего подобного ему не показывал. Шелтона не оставляла мысль, что нечто подобное, правда направленное против большего количества врагов и выполнено гораздо искуснее, он видел у другого человека…

***  
Поиски пропавшей леди Анны пока не приносили результатов. Невеста герцога Глостера как в воду канула.

— Или черти ее унесли, — заметил сэр Хемли, расправляясь со своей порцией ягненка.

— Черти имеют непосредственное отношение к родне королевы? Или все же милорд Кларенс пытается замести следы? — Шелтон знаком подозвал подавальщицу. — Еще жаркого и вина. Хоть одна радость: поболтать с вами, куманек.

— Не пойму вас, сэр Шелтон, и угощаете, и пытаетесь затеять склоку? — Хемли отставил наполненный бокал.

— Да ладно вам, кум Хемли. Что вы к словам придираетесь, — сэр Шелтон приподнял свой бокал, а товарищ, решив, что дело не стоит ссоры, последовал его примеру. — Что там с родственниками леди Грей?

— Засуетились. Тоже ищут нашу пропажу, — сэр Хемли разом осушил вино. — Но мне кажется, в Англии ее уже нет.

— Как так? — насторожился сэр Шелтон.

— Подумайте сами, на этой земле уже нет ни одного камня, который не перевернули бы в поисках девицы.

— Нет. Наша Энн ценна только на этой земле. Ощипай у райской птички перья, и она станет не дороже курицы, — сэр Шелтон снова наполнил бокалы. — Хотя, может, кому-то достаточно и перышек? Может, милорду Кларенсу?

— Опять вы за свое, — миролюбиво на этот раз заметил сэр Хемфри. Зачем лезть в бутылку, если на столе стоит несколько ее сестричек, которые следует опорожнить? — Неужели после такого трудного мира мы начнем грызться теперь между собой. Англия и Йорк! — поднял он бокал.

— Англия и Йорк! — поддержал его сэр Шелтон.

Последний разговор слышали вернувшиеся после забот, связанных с организацией постоя столь знатных персон, ординарцы обоих пирующих рыцарей Приблуда Алан и розовощекий Уилл Телбот. Доложив господам об успешности миссии, мальчишки удалились в другую комнату, где расположился за более скромным обедом эскорт рыцарей.

— Ты так смотрел, словно упустил возможность плюнуть своему хозяину в его пойло, — сказал Уилл, когда оба ординарца присоединились к банкету. — Ты случайно не ланкастерец?

— Пей свой эль и помалкивай, — злобно зыркнул на него Алан.

— Что это с ним? — добродушно обратился к остальным Уилл.

— Малыш не смог поглазеть на Глостера. Оказалось, что герцог, отправляясь в Понтефракт к своей женщине, не согласовал с Приблудой планы, — ответил за всех весельчак Джози. — Не везет милорду Глостеру: одна женщина пропала, другая умерла. Эй, а почему Приблуда не пьет?

— Не хочу, — попытался отказаться Алан.

— Пора переходить с молока на питье для мужчин, — продолжал дразнить его Джози. Алан сдался и взял кружку, плеснув себе на донышко, в отличие от других солдат, успевших опорожнить уже не один бочонок эля. Он пил маленькими глотками, но хмель делал свое дело, Алан уже не отмалчивался, а втягивался в шутливую непочтительную болтовню.

— А правда, что Глостер за собой везде кровать особую возит? — любопытствовал Уилл.

— А то. На другом ложе милорд спать не может, — травили байки солдаты Шелтона.

— Кровать одна и та же, а вот девки на ней каждый раз новые, — включился в общее веселье раскрасневшийся Алан.

— А сколько у тебя было женщин, Алан Деббич? — неожиданно вмешался в разговор сидевший в стороне и молчавший все это время Гай Гезби.

— Сколько? Да вам, мастер Гезби, столько и не снилось, — Алан так поспешно вскочил и так громко выкрикнул свое заявление, что в компании раздался дружный смех. Смеялся даже простодушный Уилл, который и сам был не намного старше Алана.

От дальнейших шуточек над невинным Приблудой мальчишку спасло то, что рыцари закончили «переговоры» и теперь их нужно было развести по комнатам.

— Вот уж, — ворчал коренастый Уилл, взваливая на плечо своего хозяина.

Сэр Шелтон попытался встать сам, но чуть не опрокинул стол.

— Голова работает. Ноги не слушаются, — сокрушался он.

— Мастер Джози… Вы не могли бы помочь мне? — Алану пришлось обратиться к человеку, который окрестил его «приблудой», но на которого, как казалось мальчику, можно было положиться.

Алан оказался прав, Джози льстило такое лестное обращение, но неожиданно на помощь к растерянному ординарцу пришел и Гай Гезби. Командир был доставлен в комнату, и Алан наконец-то вздохнул свободно.

— И зачем так напиваться? — ворчал он себе под нос.

— Выпить столько, чтобы забыться, волне естественно для любого мужчины. Так же как и время от времени делить постель с женщиной. Понимаешь? — философски изрек Гезби. — Хотя откуда тебе это понять. Ты же…

— Я все понимаю. Но во всем должна быть мера, — прервал его Алан.

Гай Гезби был не строже чем обычно на тренировках, его размеренные поучения скорее говорили о его расположении к ученику. Только Джози на мгновение показалось, что Алан чего-то испугался.  
***

— Вы что-то задумали? С Приблудой? — поинтересовался Джози у сидевшего у камина с дьявольски-задумчивым видом Гая. Он-то помнил, как однажды мальчишка поставил самодовольного оруженосца в неловкое положение.

— Кое-что. Рассчитываю на твое участие, — недобро улыбнулся Гезби.

— Вот не знаю… — Джози испытывал симпатию к смешному мальчишке и не очень-то желал быть одним из подельников мести Гая Гезби.

— Не переживай, — словно прочитал его мысли Гай. — Ему это пойдет на пользу. Пора мальчику становиться мужчиной. А может, научится поменьше болтать.

Джози кивнул. Против хорошей шутки он ничего не мог возразить.


	6. Глава шесть. Вишенка

Пока оба рыцаря отдыхали после важных переговоров и ожидали «некоего ловкого человека с вестями», их люди и не думали умирать от скуки. Что-то затевалось. Странности начинались с того, что гордый Гай Гезби, без пяти минут рыцарь, пил в компании простых солдат и даже угощал кое-кого из свиты своего рыцаря.

— Хватит суеты. Присядь. Выпей, пока эль не нагрелся.

— Нехорошо это, — Алан Деббич, к которому и обращено было приглашение, остановился и с подозрением осмотрел всю компанию.

— Да хватит тебе. Они сейчас… — Уилл кивнул в сторону комнат, где отдыхали рыцари, — ничего не почувствуют, даже если мы тут бочку прикончим.

— Не в этом дело, — замялся Алан.

— А в том, что ты брезгуешь нашим обществом? Вообразил себя высокой птицей? — презрительно скривился Джози.

— Не хочет, как хочет. Отстань от мальца, — остановил обиженного вояку Гай Гезби. — Хотя Алану лучше бы с женщинами прясть, чем воевать. Надеть на него женское платье — и просто девица.

— Ладно. Худа от кружки эля не будет, — поспешно присел за стол Алан.

— Вот и правильно. Да что это ты: притронулся к краю и поставил. Ты до конца пей, — подначивал Джози.

Алан выпил и даже фыркнул, когда был сделан последний глоток.

— Еще давай. Покажи, что ты мужчина, — ему тут же налили еще, и он выпил снова — под внимательными взглядами товарищей. Следующие несколько любезно налитых кружек под неспешные разговорчики он осушил сам.

Мальчишке нужно было немного, чтобы захмелеть. Приблуда сидел с затуманенным взглядом, еще понимая, где он, но уже плохо соображая, что от него хотят.

— Алан! Где тебя черти носят? — раздалось из комнаты сэра Шелтона.

— Он считает, что я должен его брить. А я не буду, — захихикал Алан. — Не пойду, и все тут… Понятно?! Велика честь! — последнее он крикнул, обернувшись по направлению временного места обитания своего командира.

— Пей, — Гезби налил ему еще один стакан, пока мальчишка не наболтал лишнего. — Быстро туда, — отдал он распоряжение Джози.

Как бы ни хотелось всегда виновному Джози попадать под горячую руку сэра Шелтона, но то, что они задумали, стоило риска нескольких тумаков.

— Алан! Ну, наконец-то, — готовый к вечернему туалету сэр Ричард Шелтон сидел спиной к двери, потому услышал только скрип двери и топот, несколько тяжеловатый для хрупкого Алана. Сэр Шелтон обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что ординарец его сильно изменился. — А где Приблуда?

— Он занят… — натянуто улыбнулся Джози. — И не в состоянии…

— Как так не в состоянии? — вскипел сэр Шелтон.

— Я все объясню, — Джози аккуратно раскладывал инструменты, пытаясь показать, что замена ничуть ни хуже.

— Попытайся. И только попробуй меня порезать. Шкуру спущу, — грозно сказал сэр Шелтон. — «Потом разберусь», — решил он. Если бы с мальчишкой произошло что-то страшное, то его люди не были бы так спокойны.

 

Алан так и не допил последний налитый стакан. Уронив голову на сложенные руки, он задремал прямо за столом.

— Готов. — Гезби поднял его и легко взвалил на плечо.

— Поставь меня на место. Ты не имеешь право так со мной обращаться. Ты знаешь, кто я? Если я только пальцем щелкну — тебе отрубят голову, — заплетающимся языком пытался возражать Алан.

Гезби его не слушал. Он внес мальчишку в комнату и швырнул на кровать. Впрочем, как только голова Алана коснулась подушки, он по-детски вздохнул, и все угрозы прекратились. Алан заснул так крепко, что, казалось, и из пушки не разбудишь.

— Он ваш, — выходя из комнаты, Гай сделал приглашающий жест подошедшей к концу действа особе в плаще.

Дверь зарылась изнутри.

— Мы не перестарались? — с тоской глядя на деревянные доски двери, сказал оруженосец сэра Хемли Филипп Флетчер.

— Ты ведь ставил, что у Приблуды ничего не получится, — равнодушно заметил Гезби.

— Это да. Но хотел бы я оказаться хоть ненадолго на его месте, — вздохнул Флетчер.

На лице Гая Гезби не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
***

 

Вишенка постучала ногтем о кувшин с вином. Скряги. Не самое дорогое бордосское вино — совсем не тот напиток, которым можно разгорячить себя и скрасить ожидание. Она прекрасно знала, что в подвале ушлого Бобберса стоит бочка с чудеснейшей мальвазией, способной порадовать самый изысканный, даже королевский вкус. Вишенка считала себя достойной называться королевой своего дела, хотя ее поклонники, желая польстить, обычно называли ее жрицей любви. В ее роду не было достаточно благородных особ, чтобы однажды, став под дубом с распущенными волосами, она могла поймать своего короля, но это и к лучшему. Она была свободна, а значит, имела право на слабости, которые позволяли ей чувствовать себя просто женщиной.

Ее слабостью был Гай Гезби. Вишенка сама не понимала, как удавалось этому юнцу так очаровывать ее, чтобы манипулировать ею, мастерицей играть слабостями других. Когда Гай попросил ее о неком одолжении, она без раздумий согласилась и только потом догадалась поинтересоваться, в чем суть поручения.

Будь на месте Гая кто-либо другой, она бы взяла обещание назад, только услышав прозвище «Приблуда», еще и посмеялась бы.

Клиент представлялся Вишенке прыщавым потным мальчишкой, этаким неотесанным крестьянином. И зачем Гаю было опекать такого, она понятия не имела. Реальность оказалась гораздо приятнее.

Мальчик казался интересным. Вишенка присела на край кровати, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо спящего. Так уж и бродяга без роду без племени? Вишенка могла поклясться, что узнавала в мальчике черты одного из ее высокородных клиентов. Давно же это было… Но, нет. Глупости думать о таком. Все эти предположения не имели подтверждения. Зато мальчику пора уже было проснуться.

Вишенка выдернула перышко из подушки и пощекотала им под носом мальчика. Тот застонал, поморщился, но так и не открыл глаза. Вишенка настойчиво повторила манипуляцию. Мальчик смешно чихнул и наконец-то взглянул на свой «подарок».

— Что вы здесь делаете? — сонно проговорил мальчик, еще не понимая, где он и как здесь оказался.

Вишенка плохо понимала английский, да и в ее профессии лишние слова только мешали, но смысл сказанного был яснее ясного. Следовало показать мальчику, для чего она здесь. Вишенка наклонилась к пареньку и поцеловала в губы.

Дальнейшее Вишенку удивило. Мальчик грубо оттолкнул ее, вскочил и попятился, как будто она была страшнейшим из кошмаров.

— Нет. Не трогайте меня. Не смейте.

— Si vous voulez vous pouvez crier que votre honeur est en danger!*

Вишенка встала, и начала медленно приближаться к жертве. Вряд ли до мальчика дошло произнесенное ею, но кричать он перестал. Выставив перед собой руки, он отступал, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Приблуда не был первым девственником, которого Вишенке предстояло ввести в мир взрослых забав, но такую реакцию она видела впервые.

Вишенка перехватила запястье мальчика и положила его ладонь себе на грудь.

— Как бьётся, — вспомнила девушка одну фразу на английском. Однако сердце из груди выскакивало совсем не у Вишенки. Мальчишка был так перепуган, что стал безвольным инструментом в ее руках. Стоило действовать решительно, а дальше природа возьмет свое.

— Qu'est-ce que cela?**

Вишенка попыталась приласкать достоинство своего маленького партнера, но рука не обнаружила того, что там точно должно было быть. Вишенка потянула за края ворота рубахи «мальчика». Так и есть — перевязанная грудь.

Вишенка сердито фыркнула. Ее разыграли, и спускать подобное она не собиралась. Она уже направлялась к двери, чтобы разобраться с негодяем Гезби, посмевшем так над нею посмеяться, как за ее спиной раздалось испуганное:

— Ne me trahissez pas, je vous en prie!***

Что ж, предчувствие Вишенку не обмануло, мальчишка, точнее, девчонка оказалась не такой простой. Ситуация была нелепой, но Вишенка не собиралась упускать свой шанс и решила извлечь из положения всю возможную выгоду.

— И почему бы мне этого не сделать? Чем ты можешь меня переубедить? — Раз несостоявшийся клиент прекрасно ее понимал, можно было и поговорить.

— У меня нет денег. Я могу молить только о вашем милосердии.

— Я так и предполагала, — Вишенка подошла к столику с вином. За неимением лучшего, сойдет и это. Впрочем, оказалось, что напрасно она ругала Гая за прижимистость. Вино было вполне приличное, в меру терпкое. — Это господин Гезби? — задала Вишенка прямой интересующий ее больше всего вопрос.

— Что?

— Мужчина, из-за которого ты устроила такой маскарад — Гай Гезби?

— Нет! — девушка даже покраснела от гнева. — И с чего вы решили, что это из-за мужчины?

Вишенка улеглась на край кровати и похлопала ладошкой рядом с собой.

— Ночь длинная. Собираешься вот так ее и простоять? Не бойся, приставать не буду, — пообещала Вишенка. Плутовка, изображающая из себя мальчика, несмело легла с другого края. — А может, и буду.

Вишенка ловко перекатилась так, что оказалась нависающей над своей «клиенткой».

— Нет. Пожалуйста, — беспомощно лепетала девушка под ней.

— Как хочешь. Не знаешь, что теряешь. Я умею доставлять удовольствие и женщинам, — Вишенка вернулась на свою половину. — Ну, так что с тем мужчиной, из-за которого ты все это терпишь? Только не говори, что тебе не дают покоя лавры девы Жанны.

— Я не могу вам ничего рассказать. Если желаете, можете меня выдать, — сказала девушка твердо.

— Трудно с тобой. Я не прошу называть имена. Расскажи, например, как вы познакомились. И не вздумай скрывать. Ты моя должница. Какой он?

— Он самый лучший.

— Кто бы сомневался, — хмыкнула Вишенка. — А что касается вашего знакомства? Я хочу услышать историю.

— Мы знали друг друга с детства. Сначала он мне не понравился, я даже думала, что ненавижу его. Он крал у меня время моего отца. Но потом… Я даже не знаю, как это произошло.

— Как он смог тебя приручить? — перебила ее Вишенка.

— Нет. Как я сразу не поняла, какой он…

Вишенка и завидовала, и жалела странную девицу.

— Он хоть не женат?

— Нет. Что вы.

— Так в чем же проблема? Расскажи ему все, и дело с концом.

-Может, ему нужна не я? Или я, но не сама я, а что-то другое. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Только не разочаруйся. Если только почувствуешь червоточинку, беги…

— Нет у него червоточинки… Может, я не достаточно хороша, если такое говорят?

Вишенка пожала плечами. Она повернула голову в сторону своей странной соседки — нет, та не лгала и не лукавила. Девушка, погрузилась в свои мысли, примечая что-то невидимое на потолке.

— Поймешь, что твой — цепляйся и держи…

— Я не знаю… — вздохнула Приблуда.

— Слушай, что я говорю.

— Я слушаю.

Вишенка почувствовала, что кровать трясется, потому что ее соседка… пыталась сдержать смех.

— Я говорю что-то смешное? — ткнула ее кулаком в бок Вишенка.

— Нет, что вы. Просто мы сейчас как Сайленс и королева Юфимия, — поспешила сквозь хихиканье объяснить свое поведение Приблуда.

— Кто? — рассерженная Вишенка стукнула ее сильнее.

— Но вы гораздо благороднее. Вы — достойная, честная женщина, — торопливо проговорила Приблуда, оправдываясь.

— Достойная честная женщина?! — теперь смеялась Вишенка. Соседка по кровати обиженно развернулась на бок спиной к ней. — Твой долг, — напомнила Вишенка. — Что с этим Сайленсом? Что он натворил?

— Сайленс — это она. Девица, ставшая не по своей воле рыцарем. — Девушка перевернулась на другой бок. — Все началось, когда король одной страны запретил дочерям наследовать за их родителями…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Si vous voulez vous pouvez crier que votre honeur est en danger! — Если хотите, можете кричать, что ваша честь в опасности  
> ** Qu'est-ce que cela? — Что за глупые шутки?  
> *** Ne me trahissez pas, je vous en prie! — Пожалуйста, не выдавайте меня


	7. Глава седьмая. Охота на волков

— Хватит обжиматься. Я что ли за тебя должен бегать? — сердито прикрикнул Джози.

— Пора уже, — Алан убрал руки девушки со своего пояса.

Зажав мальчишку в крепких объятиях, девица закрыла рот таким поцелуем, что Джози даже присвистнул.

— Меня бы так какая-нибудь красотка приласкала. Везунчик ты, Приблуда.

Ночная гостья наконец-то оставила раскрасневшегося обескураженного Алана и, проговорив что-то по-французски и кокетливо задев плечиком своего любовника, скрылась в комнате, служившей для парочки временным любовным гнездышком.

— Что она сказала? — поинтересовался кто-то из солдат.

— Даже не знаю. Что-то там лепечет. Ни слова не понял, — приподнял удивленно брови Алан.

— Она сказала, что можешь заходить к ней в любое время, даже если за душой ни монеты, — выступил толмачом Гезби.

— Вот как. Если будет возможность, то заскочу как-нибудь.

— Заскочи лучше к командиру. Кто-кто, а он тебя заждался, — перебил его Гезби.

— Ой, правда, — с мальчишки сразу слетел его горделивый вид покорителя женских сердец, и он почти бегом кинулся в комнату сэра Шелтона.

— Давай-давай, — торопил его Джози под гигиканье и переговоры товарищей. — Кажись, Приблуда отбил девку у мастера Гая, — заявил он, когда оруженосец покинул общую компанию.

 

Времени на сборы оставалось в обрез. «Ловкий человек» вовсе не был отговоркой сэра Шелтона, который после попойки с другом опасался выглядеть не совсем достойным образом. Шпион принес важные вести: похоже, принцесса Анна нашлась.

Бесконечная война тепла и холода напоминала противостояние Йорков и Ланкастеров. Но всему свой срок. Как и должно было случиться — пришла зима. Воздух все еще был по-осеннему влажный, но холодный и прозябший.

Сэр Шелтон и его сопровождающие спешили на встречу с остальным отрядом. И если другие воины спокойно переносили холод, то неженка Алан, чтобы хоть как-то согреться, пустил свою резвую серую лошадку рысью по дуге вокруг маленького формирования, не обгоняя, но и сильно не отставая.

— Что, не уморила тебя шлюха? — бросил кто-то из солдат.

— Не смей ее так называть!

— Поосторожней с Приблудой. А то он за свою даму тебе и бока намнет, — ухмыльнулся Джози.

Алан припустил коня быстрее, чтобы поравняться с командиром.

— Лишь бы эта находка не оказалась нашей Анной… — говорил сэр Шелтон своему оруженосцу.

— Почему? — вмешался в разговор подоспевший ординарец.

Гезби шикнул на дерзкого мальчишку, и тот вжал голову в плечи.

— Даже если хоть часть слухов о том, что сделали разбойники с несчастной девушкой, правда, для милорда герцога она потеряна, — все-таки ответил Шелтон.

— Если бы это была леди Джоанна, вы бы тоже от нее отказались? — не отступал Алан.

— Тут все совсем иначе, малыш. Королевская кровь…

— А ваша Анна и так «ланкастерские объедки», — зло крикнул Алан и снова припустил коня к концу фаланги.

— Наказать бы его, — посоветовал Гезби.

Шелтон промолчал, задумавшись о своем.

К Уторскому аббатству добрались быстрее, чем намечали, и без всяких происшествий, зато у самых стен оказалось, что задержись они ненадолго, и приз бы достался другому победителю.

— Проныра Хемли!

— Разбойник Шелтон!

— И каким ветром вас занесло в эти края?

— Тем же, что и вас.

Войны обоих отрядов уже потихоньку начали покрепче сжимать оружие, но потасовка закончилась, так и не начавшись. Ворота аббатства отворились, впуская гостей.

— Все-таки я должен увидеть эту девушку, — настаивал сэр Шелтон даже после того, как мать настоятельница прояснила недоразумение.

— Я не могу вам это позволить. — Мать настоятельница, худощавая женщина неопределенного возраста с заостренными чертами лица и острым пронзительным взглядом темных, почти черных глаз, была категорична. — Бедняжка слишком натерпелась. Она наконец-то позволила себя накормить, но так ни слова и не сказала.

— И как же вы тогда узнали, что это не та девушка, которую мы ищем? — с досадой проговорил сэр Хемли.

Сэр Шелтон нахмурился. Ему понятны были нетерпение и раздражение родственника и друга, решившего, что вся эта беготня за девицей наконец-то закончится, причем, с исходом, благоприятным для герцога Кларенса. Опороченная Анна вернется под крыло родственников, чтобы больше не иметь возможности вырваться из-под опеки. Наследство Бошанов, принадлежащее сестрам Невилл, благополучно останется в одной семье — семье милорда Кларенса. В сущности, до несчастья пострадавшей девушки никому не было дела.

— Возможно, матушке-настоятельнице было божественное откровение? — поддержал сэр Шелтон товарища.

Настоятельница даже бровью не повела.

— Родственники девушки тоже разыскивали ее. И нашли быстрее, чем я успела отозвать посланца. Но ваша правда, что во всем этом есть Господня длань. Вы должны остановить бесчинства разбойников, называющих себя «Волками», и не допустить захват земель церкви.

— И как же разбойники угрожают целостности церковных земель? — Шелтон был разочарован. Вот она, та причина, из-за которой поднялась вся суматоха, а вовсе не покалеченная девица.

— Не столько сами разбойники, как наши защитники, — вздохнула аббатиса. Всего лишь на мгновение перед рыцарями появилась не строгая служительница церкви, а уставшая женщина. — Сэр Шелтон, когда девушку доставили в монастырь, мы думали, что бог заберет ее — в таком жалком состоянии она находилась. Брат Гонестус, исповедовавший ее, посоветовал обратиться к вам, сказал, что вы не откажете нам в помощи. Если святой отец ошибся, что ж… Я вас не держу…

— Старик Лоулесс, — засмеялся Дик Шелтон. — Ловко устроился. Так что там за темные дела творят ваши злодеи-защитники? И что там за «волки»?

Настоятельница оживилась.

— Разбойники действуют странным образом. Все злодейства творятся на открытых местах, как будто они стремятся, чтобы их жертвы были обнаружены. Кроме того, многие преступления даже не приносят им дохода. Словно людей убивают в насмешку над законами человеческими и божьими. Общине пришлось просить помощи местного лорда.

— И что же? Он отказал?

— Напротив. Он прибыл скорее, чем ожидали. Было проведено расследование, виновные наказаны. Хотя на этих людей даже никто и не думал, но найденные доказательства свидетельствовали об обратном. На какое-то время все утихомирилось, потому никто особо и не протестовал, что милорд отодвинул межу земель общины в свою пользу. Кое-кто возмущался, кое-кто решил, что это достойная плата за спокойствие, но «волки» снова проявили себя. В этот раз лорд сам предложил свою помощь и сам предложил плату. Общине она показалась слишком высокой. Разбойники бесчинствуют. Милорд, движимый добродетелью и заботой, посылает своих людей разобраться со злодеями, а на самом деле хочет снова передвинуть межу. Лорд уже не скрывает своих намерений. Каждая найденная жертва — знак, насколько увеличатся его владения. Возле Старого моста был найден растерзанный кузнец. Обесчещенную, покалеченную девушку обнаружили в Медвежьем логе. Это земля не общины, а монастыря. Теперь следует ждать третью жертву.

 

— Что ты задумал? — поинтересовался после всего сэр Хемли.

— Охоту на волков, — Шелтон не добавил свое шутливое «куманек», и Джона Хемли это насторожило. — Хотя, какие они волки? Озверевшие шавки…

— Пожалуй, присоединюсь к вам, — заметил Хемли.

Шелтон не возражал. Вот и все. Всего лишь разговор. Отряды разошлись в разные стороны, оставляя общину и аббатство со своими проблемами. Хотя это был лишь хитрый ход.

Переодетые люди обоих рыцарей несколько дней собирали сведения по всей округе. Очень ценную информацию от источников, известных только ему одному, добыл Гай Гезби. Ловушка получилась идеальной. Шелтон знал место, а благодаря мастерски приготовленной подсадной утке, и время следующего нападения «волков». Под его командованием было столько людей, что можно было окружить место грядущего преступления большим кольцом и постепенно сужать его, не оставляя шанса выбраться никому, ни самим участникам злодеяния, ни возможным пассивным наблюдателям. Чем-то это и напоминало охоту на волков, где охотниками выступали солдаты Шелтона и Хемли. Нашлось место и для Приблуды Алана Деббича: не слишком опасное и такое, чтобы был на виду у командира, хотя сам Алан видеть его не мог. Для кого-то дело не стоило выеденного яйца, а для малыша Деббича это было настоящее боевое крещение.

Мальчишка волновался. Это было заметно даже с того места, где находился Шелтон. Алан нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, крепко сжимал в руках приподнятый арбалет. На самом деле место, где поставили подопечного Шелтона, являлось самой безопасной позицией. Только безумный ловкач, обойдя все ловушки, добрался бы сюда. Кто бы мог предположить, что такой найдется.

Шелтон с удивлением заметил, как какой-то всклокоченный худой мальчишка того же возраста, что и Приблуда, идет к его ординарцу, раскинув руки и показывая, что не вооружен. Мальчишки обменялись парой фраз и выглядели, как старые знакомые. Потом Алан опустил арбалет и отступил на шаг, пропуская беглеца.

— Вот гаденыш! — Преследовать «волчонка» Шелтон не собирался: не та добыча, которая сделает честь. Зато Алану после предстояло ответить за нарушение приказа. Слишком долго и слишком многое ему уже спускалось с рук. Неприятная обязанность, но иначе его уже не научить. И если бы беглецу удалось скрыться, Алану точно было не миновать порки.

Мальчишка обходил своего спасителя боком, словно опасаясь западни от своего благодетеля. Но оказалось, что подвоха следовало ждать Алану. Со стороны казалось, беглец просто оступился. Когда он выпрямился — в его руке было что-то зажато. Кинжал. Шелтон с отчаяньем понял, что уже ничего не успеет сделать: Приблуда умрет глупо и бесславно. Он ошибся. В следующее мгновение, он уже не мог сдержать ликование, его мальчишка оказался не так-то и прост. Приблуда отклонился назад, когда лезвие было почти у его горла. Нападающий рухнул на спину. Алан застыл над ним со спущенным самострелом.  
***

Суд над захваченными разбойниками был недолгим. Все выжившие были вздернуты на пригодных для казни деревьях. Один из висельников, с виду приличнее других, начал кричать, что произошла ошибка, начал запугивать, что за беззаконие придется ответить: он, видите ли, человек самого лорда Риверса. Обманщику пришлось заткнуть рот, чтобы не клеветал на достойного рыцаря.

— Стал бы Писака Тони держать при себе идиота, сдающего его со всеми потрохами неизвестно кому? — заметил Шелтон.

— Я помню его. Это он приказал стащить меня с лошади, — сказал Алан во время очень короткого следствия.

— А тот парень? Ты знал его? — спросил позже Шелтон.

— Его звали Том. По крайней мере, он так себя назвал. Он вывел меня из леса. К тому самому месту, где нашли кузнеца…— мрачно ответил Алан, потом посмотрел на командира с такой болью, что уже ни о каком другом наказании не могло быть и речи. Мальчишка сам ел себя поедом. — Это же могла быть случайность? Или его заставили, он не знал, не имел выбора?

— Это не имеет значения. Если бы его не убил ты, он бы болтался со всеми остальными.

— Кто бы сомневался, — сквозь зубы прошипел Алан и отвернулся.

Ради его же пользы мальчишке следовало хотя бы отвесить подзатыльник — отучить от дерзости. Шелтон так и не смог, хоть был уверен: собственного сына он держал бы в большей строгости. «Взял себе мороку», — ворчал про себя сэр Шелтон, оставляя Приблуду с его сомнениями и терзаниями. «Переживет», — решил Шелтон. Существовали и другие проблемы кроме маленького ординарца.

— Куда дальше, кум? — поджидал рыцаря сэр Хемли.

— Я остаюсь здесь. Иначе могут обвинить общину в содеянном, — Шелтон погладил бок коня. Тот нетерпеливо перебирал копытами, готовый отправляться в путь.

— Придется и мне задержаться, — Хемли подал знак ординарцу, чтобы помог спешиться.

— У вас появился патент на суд, кум? — мрачно усмехнулся Шелтон.

— Такой же как и у вас, кум, — ответил Хемли.

— Я действую именем Великого Констебля, кум. На самом деле, дорогой Джон, это не такой уж и подвиг, чтобы делить славу.

— Разбойник Шелтон! — Хемли отказался от идеи спуститься и поговорить с родственником.

— Правы вы, кум… Правы… — пробормотал Шелтон, когда сэр Хемли отъехал достаточно, чтобы его не слышать. — Но нужно быть уверенным, что о Джоан и девочках будет кому позаботиться, если что…


	8. Часть третья. РИЧАРД ГЛОСТЕР. Глава восемь. В «Голубом кабане»

Встреча с Глостером должна была состояться в «Голубом кабане», неплохой малолюдной гостинице. Впрочем, как понял Шелтон по разговору с человеком герцога, прибывшим все устроить для визита, оставаться тут Глостер не собирался. Суд над Шелтоном обещал быть коротким, а вот к добру или к худу — это было неизвестно.

Шелтон не считал себя виновным. Деяния, творимые «волками» в мирное время, заслуживали смерти. «Волки» не грабили для себя, как делали наемники Маргариты Анжуйской, и чья плата состояла из захваченных трофеев. Ситуация не была похожа и на разорение Шорби, об участии в котором сэр Шелтон предпочитал не вспоминать. То прошлое можно оправдать войной. Смысл этих преступлений был мелкий и гадкий, вязкий и дурно пахнущий, как болотная жижа, от которой потом трудно отмыться. К тому же, затяни он с расправой, всплыло бы участие в этом деле сэра Джона Хемли. Себя Шелтон считал виновным только в том, что во все это оказался втянутым его друг. Но это был его выбор, так что и здесь Дик был причастен только косвенным образом.

— Простите…

При всей своей безудержной храбрости, иногда граничившей с безумием, сэр Шелтон являлся трезвомыслящим человеком и прекрасно понимал, что отодрать уши мальчишке, который держит у твоего горла бритву, идея не самая лучшая. Потому он просто заметил:

— Будь осторожнее.

— Да. Такое больше не случится, — ответил Алан и как-то умудрился порезать себе ладонь.

— Не переживай, малыш. Все будет хорошо. И ты, наконец, увидишь Глостера.

— Я не могу, — голосом, полным страдания, проговорил Алан.

Мальчишка снова о чем-то задумался, и Шелтону только чудом удалось перехватить его ладонь, прежде чем лезвие погрузилось в кожу дальше, чем нужно, и он успел получить совсем не боевой шрам.

— Убить меня решил? — прикрикнул Шелтон. — Что ты хотел? — смотреть на Алана и его глаза голодного щенка, который видит человека с краюхой хлеба, было невозможно.

— Вы не могли бы отправить меня с каким-нибудь поручением? — нашелся Алан.

— Ты позаботился, чтобы моя лошадь была почищена?

— Конечно! — приободрился мальчик.

Дальнейшее бритье прошло без происшествий.

— Отлично, — ощупывал себя Шелтон. Все-таки ловким и проворным рукам Алана здесь не было равных.

— Когда мне отправляться?

— Куда?

Алан снова взглянул на Шелтона своим обезоруживающим щенячьим взглядом.

— С поручением!

— Кто тебе сказал, что ты должен куда-то ехать?

— Но вы же сказали приготовить лошадь? — Алан даже взвизгнул от возмущения.

— В чем дело? Я сказал ее почистить.

— Сэр Шелтон! Вы благородный и храбрый рыцарь. Только вам могу я доверить эту тайну…

— Потом поговорим, парень…

Шелтон ушел, оставив отчаявшегося Алана одного.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — вместо того, чтобы вынести таз с мыльной водой и приступить к остальным обязанностям, которых точно было предостаточно, Алан шагал по комнате и заламывал руки. — Если он отвернется от меня, я не переживу. Лучше в монастырь. Они забудут обо мне. Вот, точно. Никому не интересен Алан Деббич.

Вот в этом-то Приблуда и ошибался. Неловкость Алана и его такая странная просьба натолкнули Ричарда Шелтона на одну мысль. Кто знает, чем могло закончиться расследование дела Глостером, если Великий Констебль будет не в духе. Поиски Анны Невилл не давали результата. Шелтону тоже не чем было его порадовать. Вопрос о пропавшей принцессе обязательно будет задан. Потому небольшой отвлекающий маневр не помешал бы. Это было так кстати, что в своих похождениях Алану довелось столкнуться с «волками». Не то чтобы Шелтон сомневался в правомерности своих действий, но одно дело просто вершить суд, другое — свидетельство своего человека. Пусть даже такого ничтожного, как Алан Деббич.

При этом малышу Алану предстояло выступить в роли той самой обезьянки, которая заставляет улыбнуться даже самого черствого зрителя. По щелчку хозяина вертепа Приблуде предстояло рассказать свою историю. Глостер не собирался задерживаться надолго. Так что такого отвлекающего маневра, чтобы сохранить их шкуры, было бы вполне достаточно.

— Присматривай за Приблудой, — предупредил он проныру Джози, но в нужный момент мальчишки все равно не оказалось на месте. Глостер терял терпение, а в роли шута оказался сам Шелтон. — Где он? — лютовал он.

На поиски пропавшего отправился Гай Гезби, и вот тут-то Шелтон был уверен, если мальчишка жив, то доставлен он будет в считанные минуты. Почти так и произошло.

— Приблуда тут был. Я сказал ему, что его к командиру вызывают. Он сказал, что у него живот болит и куда-то удрал. Бывает, — доложил Джози.

— Бывает, — спокойно согласился Гезби, хотя во внезапную болезнь Алана не поверил.

Возле отхожих мест, где следовало «лечить» больной желудок, Алана не было. Нашелся он совсем в другом конце двора. Мальчик ловко спрятался за пустыми бочками и мог бы оказаться незамеченным даже вездесущим Гаем, если бы не выдал себя кашлем.

Гай Гезби вытащил его из его убежища за ворот куртки, как вытаскивают щенка за шкирку.

— Сам пойдешь или погнать пинками?

— Сам.

В зал, где проходило следствие, Алан входил, как праведник, осужденный на несправедливую казнь: расправив плечи и вздернув подбородок. Шелтон потер ладони: еще не поздно, сейчас начнется представление.

— Рассказывай, — обратился он к мальчику.

Алан молчал. Он только улыбнулся так, что Шелтон испугался, не сошел ли мальчишка с ума. Что-то не то творилось с Глостером. Он побледнел и подскочил. В несколько шагов он оказался рядом с мальчиком. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но герцог прервал его.

— Подожди, — одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Шелтон, последовав примеру молодого секретаря Глостера Уильяма Кетсби, встал и покинул зал.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался он, когда они оказались за дверью.

— Это вы у меня спрашиваете? Что вы творите? — огрызнулся Кетсби. — Вы представляете, какой скандал может разразиться?

— Скандал? — переспросил Шелтон.

— Зачем было устраивать маскарад?

— Да о чем вы?

— Что вы знаете об этом Алане?

Тем временем стало известно, что планы герцога Глостера изменились. Слуги суетились, обустраивая лучшую комнату в соответствии запросами высокого гостя.

— Теперь припишут еще и принуждение, — хмыкнул Кетсби. Пронырливый юрист уже прояснил ситуацию. — И вы действительно все это время ни о чем не догадывались?

— Думаю, вы сумеете позаботиться, чтобы все прояснить, — Шелтон все еще был обескуражен свалившейся на него новостью. Подтрунивание сообщника его выводило из себя. Молодой нагловатый тип ему решительно не нравился. Очевидно же, что для Кетсби это был тот самый шанс выслужиться, и все из-за пикантной ситуации, виновником которой был Шелтон.

— Напротив. Создадим такую невозможную легенду, чтобы в нее было трудно поверить. Тогда легко будет спрятать правду. Хорошо, что хозяин гостиницы человек надежный. Болтать лишнее не будет…

Шелтон проворчал нечто не разборчивое себе под нос. Он должен стать одним из распространителей этой легенды, и такая роль ему не очень нравилась. А ему еще предстояло правдоподобно объяснить ребятам в отряде, куда же делся Приблуда Алан.


	9. Глава девять. Коварный герцог (начало)

Все подготовленные слова оправдания, все едкие обвинительные речи, которыми Анна собиралась парировать любое обвинение, вылетели из головы, словно их и не было. Так же как и мучавший долгое время вопрос: любит ли ее Ричард. Столько времени потрачено на недомолвки, когда правда выяснилась без лишних разговоров.

Ричард нежно держал ее лицо в ладонях, как будто все еще не мог поверить, что вот она — живая, а Анна, перехватив его руку, прижалась губами к запястью, чуть выше повязанной зеленой ленты, ее ленты. Анне тогда было восемь? Или девять? Она повязала ленту на запястье юному Ричарду Глостеру, как знак забытой рыцарской традиции, когда рыцарь носил вещь своей прекрасной дамы. Ричард снял ее подарок раньше, чем попал на глаза другим мальчикам, воспитанникам Миддлхема, но не вернул. Свое особое отношение к младшей дочери графа Уорика он выражал в дергании ее за косы. Сущее ребячество от двенадцатилетнего жениха, к тому же герцога и принца, рассуждала Анна, но не возражала. К сестре Изабелле Ричард такого внимания не проявлял. Потом все перевернулось, и незрелым ребенком уже оказалась Анна. Такой считал двенадцатилетнюю Анну внезапно повзрослевший шестнадцатилетний Ричард, словно сговорившийся с матушкой и отвергнувший предложение Анны обвенчаться тайно. Ричард уважал своего наставника графа Уорика и любил брата короля Эдуарда, а их с Анной чувства оказалась между двух огней. Любовь ли? Первый и последний раз Анна задала Ричарду такой вопрос.

— Какая же ты еще маленькая, — сказал рассудительный Ричард, избегая прямого ответа. Кто же знал, что то свидание станет последним перед долгой разлукой?

— Почему ты не дал мне знак? У Джорджа… Я же не знала, что думать…

Анна не замечала, что слезы застилали глаза. Ричард прижал ее к груди, успокаивал поглаживаниями и ласковым: «Тише… Тише… Все хорошо».

— Потому что я мог бы не сдержаться, и просто зажиманиями и поцелуями в темном углу это не закончилось бы… — прошептал с хрипотцой ей на ухо Ричард.

Анна от неожиданности даже перестала всхлипывать.

— А я, может бы, и не отбивалась бы… — она хотела скопировать интонацию Ричарда, но получилось по-детски обиженно, поэтому Анна чуть отстранилась и кокетливо наклонила голову. — Эти условности. Почему мы не можем быть просто мужчиной и женщиной? Хоть ненадолго.

Анна прикусила губу: вот точно сболтнула лишнее, но было поздно.

— Если пожелаешь…

Объятья стали уже не нежными и почти невесомыми, а крепкими, властными. Поцелуи — не невинными, братскими, а требовательными, жаркими. Ричард оттеснял Анну дальше и дальше, пока она не оказалась прижатой к столу, на который он и посадил ее, подняв словно перышко.

— Нет, — Анна свела вместе бедра. — Нет… — повторила она и отвернулась, не давая себя поцеловать.

— Прости… — руки Ричарда с ее талии переместились на плечи, а потом он и вовсе их одернул, словно сделал, что-то недозволенное, и из-за его прикосновений она могла рассыпаться у него на глазах.

Повисло неловкое тяжелое молчание. Ричард ерошил волосы. Анна запрокинула голову, пытаясь отдышаться. Кое-что она должна еще выяснить. Нужные слова наконец-то нашлись. Очень медленно, чтобы не растерять их, она начала:

— Я была замужем… У тебя дети от других женщин… Это прошлое, которое нельзя забыть, а можно только принять… Нужно ли тебе будущее со мной?

— Душа моя… Жизнь моя… Я не представляю себе будущее без тебя…

Так искренне. Сердце Анны трепыхалось, словно птичка в клетке. Она пыталась сдержать улыбку. Дальнейшее она планировала сказать с торжественной и серьезной миной.

— И еще… Я бы хотела просить… Мне необходимо… — Анна замолчала, пока обеспокоенный Ричард не спросил сам.

— Что?

— Помыться… — еле выдавила из себя девушка, понимая, что краснеет. Спектакль не получился, поскольку роль свою она не выдержала. Нет. Ричард точно не поймет, как в такой момент она может думать об этом. Анна по возможности старалась держать себя в чистоте, но понимала, что рядом с великолепным Ричардом ее обветренное лицо и руки в мозолях и царапинах выглядели просто ужасно. Не говоря уже о поломанных ногтях. Она хотела избежать встречи еще и поэтому. Все это можно поправить со временем, но пыль, что въелась в кожу после стольких недель в отряде и после боевого крещения, была невыносима. Анна чувствовала себя грязной совсем не в переносном значении этого слова.

Анна так смутилась из-за непозволительной открытости, что пропустила краткий миг недоумения на лице Ричарда.

— Как пожелаешь, моя любовь.

Анна опять прикусила губу: снова сказала лишнее. У Ричарда был такой дьявольски коварный взгляд, что у нее даже мурашки пробежали. «Сказанного не воротишь», — вздохнула Анна. Ей стало страшно. Но к страху примешивались томление и неуверенность.

Ричард оставил Анну ненадолго, чтобы отдать кое-какие распоряжения. А спустя несколько минут они уже сидели и болтали, живо обсуждая давние счастливые дни в Миддлхейме, ни слова не говоря о событиях, случившихся совсем недавно.

Никто им не мешал. Ричард нежно придерживал Анну за локоть. Она рассмеялась при мысли, что свидетели, заставшие их в подобной ситуации, наверняка пришли бы в недоумение из-за ее наряда. Рассмеялась и тут же испугалась. Когда ей приходилось изображать мальчика, самым сильным страхом для нее являлась угроза разоблачения, но тогда дело касалось только ее чести…

— Больше не нужно бояться… — Ричард поцеловал ее в висок, успокаивая, и тут в дверь осторожно постучали. Анна встревожено подняла голову. Ричард встал и подал ей руку.

Гостиница словно по желанию доброго волшебника — покровителя влюбленных — опустела подобно сказочному лесу.

В наступившей тишине Анна слышала только шаги своего проводника. Сама она ступала легко и неслышно, как зачарованная дева в объятиях пленившего ее рыцаря. Анна ощущала себя маленькой птичкой, пойманной в расставленные сети своего возлюбленного. Коварный птицелов подвел ее к дверям комнаты и отворил их.

Первая комната казалась слишком большой и пустой. Ричард, не останавливаясь, повел ее дальше, в смежную комнату.

Эта комната была гораздо меньше, и, соответственно пожеланию Анны, в ней была устроена уютная купальня. Посреди комнаты стаяла наполненная горячей водой деревянная бадья. В воздухе чувствовался пьянящий аромат трав. Розмарин и базилик, мята и вербена, а может, еще что-то. Анна не могла определить. На краю бадьи висело сложенное полотенце, чтобы безболезненно можно было откинуться на него и понежиться. По углам горели свечи, придавая обстановке некую загадочность. А над очагом грелся котел с водой.

Ричард покинул Анну, ничего не объясняя. Хотя все и так было понятно. Только за ним закрылась дверь, девушка начала раздеваться, не дожидаясь служанку, которая должна была ей помочь. Вода была чудесная. Было бы жаль дать ей остыть.

Только Анна успела погрузиться в ванну и блаженно вздохнуть, как за стеной раздался какой-то грохот и возня. Потом наступила тишина. Анна вся сжалась. Она поняла, почему та первая комната показалась ей необычной. Там не было такого обычного для гостиниц предмета мебели, как кровать. Наверное, сейчас… Но подозрительный шум больше не повторялся. Вода была такой теплой. Анна не помнила, когда ей последний раз было так хорошо. Она больше не была сама по себе, вынужденная бороться за жизнь в одиночку. Так приятно было ощущать себя под защитой. Странно было только то, что Ричард все еще не прислал служанку. Пусть Анна и могла о себе позаботиться, но чтобы подлить горячей воды пришлось бы вылезать из уютной бадьи-купели, а этого ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Хотя, пока ей и так было хорошо. Запах трав кружил голову. Она нежилась в воде, как Изольда на покрывале из душистых листьев. Анна не удержалась и замурлыкала на мотив шаловливой песенки придворного менестреля Кларенса:

Три дерева в нашем растут лесу:  
Плющ, падуб и красный тис.  
Листвы не теряют они зимой  
— Теперь Тристан навсегда будет мой!*

Где-то на второй строчке, Анна почувствовала, что в комнате уже не одна. Кто-то вошел очень тихо, и встал за ее спиной. Наверное, это нерадивая служанка, которая не знает, как заговорить и что сделать, чтобы не получить нагоняй за опоздание, решила Анна и продолжила напевать. Было время, когда ее приятный голос услаждал слух королей, а в этот раз повезло простолюдинке.  
— Какой удивительный пример женского коварства! — сказал Ричард.  
Анна пискнула и погрузилась с головой в воду, понимая, как ошиблась. Теперь она оказалась в гораздо более неловком положении. Бадья была не настолько большой, чтобы в ней спрятаться. На поверхности в поле зрения вероломного Ричарда были обнаженные коленки Анны и частично бедра. К тому же надолго задерживать дыхание Анна не могла, пришлось выныривать.

Пытаясь не фыркать и не отплевываться от попавшей в рот воды, прикрыв грудь руками, Анна испуганно смотрела на Ричарда. Он был одет по-домашнему, без лишнего лоска, в брюки и рубаху. Сидя перед очагом вполоборота к ней, он усердно ворочал кочергой в углях, пытаясь заставить огонь побыстрее охватить кучу тряпья. Анна с интересом вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что так торопливо ее защитник пытался сжечь.

— От мальчика нужно избавиться. Ты так не думаешь? — Ричард словно прочитал ее мысли.  
— Но у меня больше ничего нет. Разве мне не нужна другая одежда? — забеспокоилась Анна.  
— Любовь моя, до утра она тебе не понадобится.

От возмущения и смущения Анне захотелось опять уйти с головой под воду.

— Напрасно женщин обвиняют в коварстве. По сравнению с нами мужчины преуспели в этом куда больше.

Ричард ничего не ответил. Он набрал кувшином из котла кипящую воду, разбавил ее из стоящей рядом кадки, попробовал, достаточно ли она прогрета, не горяча ли, и направился к Анне.

Очевидно, что роль прислужника в обряде омовения он взял на себя. Анна не возражала, хоть и поражалась собственной дерзости. Между нею и Ричардом словно происходила незримая битва, чья же выдержка окажется сильнее, кто первый сдастся под этой пыткой? Ладонь Ричарда не задерживалась на теле Анны дольше, чем на миг, но каждое его прикосновение заставляло сердце бешено биться в грудной клетке, так, что он мог почувствовать это волнение. Она незаметно покосилась на Ричарда: такое самообладание! Его внешняя невозмутимость могла обмануть, но он сам признался ей, что там, в доме Джорджа Кларенса, боялся проявить слабость. Теперь она знала, на что смотреть. Его бледность можно было списать на обманчивую игру теней, но сжатые плотно губы, так, что скулы становились гораздо острей, говорили о многом. Это напомнило несколько моментов из прошлого. Примерно так же Ричард был напряжен, когда по чистой случайности она чуть не обыграла его в шахматы, или когда они последний раз виделись в Миддлхейме, или когда он холодно сообщал о необходимости их брака. Как же ей хотелось разрушить это спокойствие!

Анна наклонила голову на бок так, чтобы в нужный момент поймать ладонь Ричарда между плечом и подбородком. Ей показалось, что она почти пленила его, когда он, развернув руку, пальцами провел по щеке Анны.  
— Вот и все.

Ричарду удалось освободиться, а Анне еще предстояло испытание встать, демонстрируя себя. Добровольный прислужник промокнул ее тело сухой простыней. Прежде чем позволить ему накинуть вторую простынь, как покрывало, Анне необходимо было переступить бортик ванной. Нехорошо, если край ее такого необычного одеяния окажется замоченным. Она шагнула вперед, и в тот же момент Ричард подхватил ее на руки и крепко прижал к груди. Завернутая в простынь, спеленатая словно младенец, она не могла пошевелиться.

— Отпусти…

— Я не могу позволить, чтобы твои ножки коснулись холодного пола…

Объяснение показалось Анне вполне достойным. Ей удалось высвободить руки и обхватить коварного соблазнителя за шею. Такое положение было гораздо удобнее для обоих, Ричард, открыв дверь ногой, отнес девушку в соседнюю комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Из легенды Артурианского цикла «Как Тристан нашел Изольду» Пер. Шерешевской Н. В. Тристан, сын Тралуха, и Изольда - Лебединая Шея, жена Марка, сына Майрхьока, убежали на Север, в дубовые рощи Келидонские, как какие-нибудь безродные изгнанники.Силой разлучить влюбленных не получилось, тогда Артур принял Соломоново решений: "Пока зеленеют на деревьях листья, Изольда будет принадлежать одному из вас, а когда опадут листья - другому. Первым выбирать будет Марк, сын Майрхьона!" Марк выбрал зиму, поскольку "зимой время тянется дольше, дни короче, зато ночи длинней". Тогда Изольда выбрала деревья, на которые и следовало ориентироваться.


	10. Глава десять. Коварный герцог (окончание)

Анна огляделась. Здесь определенно произошли изменения. То несоответствие, которое смутило ее во время краткого пребывания в комнате в прошлый раз, было устранено. Кровать стояла на положенном для нее месте. Только это была не обычная гостиничная кровать — а изящное ложе, неширокое, но с высоким резным пологом и балдахином из дорогой ткани, возможно, то самое, о котором так много болтали и шутили. Видимо, в кровати и была причина обеспокоившего ее шума. Не из воздуха же она появилась, и не волшебные духи ее сюда доставили. Анна вздрогнула, а Ричард прижал ее крепче, как ценную, только что пойманную добычу. Как бы не так. Она не глупая перепелка, трепыхающаяся в силках и запутывающаяся все больше и больше. Кое-что хитрый охотник все же не предусмотрел: ему предстояло выполнить еще один маленький, но важный женский каприз.

— Если с ними сейчас ничего не сделать, то поутру останется только срезать, — кротко и печально вздохнула Анна, попытавшись пальцами, словно гребнем, провести по волосам до самых кончиков.

— Моя прекрасная дама так нетерпелива, — прошептал ей на ухо Ричард, усаживая на край ложа. Анна поджала ноги и завязала край простыни так, что теперь ее наряд походил на одеяние девы времен Эллады. Ричард снова ее провел. Гребень из слоновой кости словно совершенно случайно оказался совсем неподалеку, но Ричард в роли заботливой нянюшки был невыносим. И все же Анна радовалась, что он до сих пор не овладел искусством расчесывать женские волосы. Видимо, ему не хватало практики, и это воодушевляло. Радовала ее и жесткость ложа — пожалуй, тот же стол, на котором Ричард чуть не овладел ею несколько часов назад, был мягче. Ужасная крамольная идея — надевать пояс целомудрия на мужчин, но эта кровать вполне могла считаться зароком верности.

Нет, Ричарду совершенно не давалось несложное искусство работы с гребнем. Он, конечно, старался, но Анне то и дело приходилось перехватывать пряди, чтобы не лишиться их. В конце концов она решила отнять у заботливого рыцаря орудие пытки. Завязалась шутливая борьба, в результате которой узел простыни развязался, и та упала, обнажая грудь. Сердитая Анна принялась приводить себя в порядок, зато гребень остался у нее.  
— Не знаю как ты, но у меня разыгрался зверский аппетит… — с невинной улыбкой заявил Ричард.  
Анна пожала плечами. На столик с нехитрыми закусками и с кувшином, наполненным, скорее всего, вином она уже обратила внимание. Только вот присоединяться к Ричарду за его трапезой Анна не собиралась. Ей еще нужно было привести в порядок волосы. Но и в этот раз вышло не так, как она планировала. Ричард взял на себя заботу накормить ее. В кувшине действительно было вино, чудеснейшая мальвазия. Смущенная Анна позволила Ричарду подносить кубок к ее губам и, осторожно, боясь облиться, делала глотки. Она сама не понимала, почему позволяет такую вольность, почему ест с его рук. Может, потому что ей нравилось ощущать себя беззащитным птенцом, нуждающимся в опеке. Только ее кормилец бессовестно этим пользовался. В очередной раз, когда она открыла рот, готовая съесть кусочек сыра, Ричард отвел руку. Не осознавая, что делает, Анна потянулась за лакомством, и чуть не коснулась губами подставленных губ Ричарда.

— Ты же говорил, что голоден? Но ничего не ешь… — попыталась она скрыть смущение.

— О, ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, ты прекрасна!* — Вместо ответа Ричард убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь ее волос. — Глаза твои голубиные под кудрями твоими; волосы твои — как стадо коз, сходящих с горы Галаадской. — Анна засмотрелась в его безумные, почти демонические глаза и позволила уложить себя на спину.

— Ричард, — имя любимого прозвучало как стон. Ей хотелось раствориться, стать легким облачком. Смущение и стыд, остатки гордости вели ожесточенную борьбу с чем-то новым в ней. С чем-то, что было подвластно только Ричарду. Она проигрывала. Она теряла себя окончательно. Но в ее проигрыше была ее победа, в покорности — власть. Она осознавала это, но не стремилась воспользоваться своей властью. Особый голод, необычный и греховный — она ощущала его не меньше, чем Ричард.

— Как лента алая губы твои, и уста твои любезны. — Ричард наклонился так низко, что почти коснулся ее губ. — Как половинки гранатового яблока — ланиты твои под кудрями твоими. — Узел, сдерживающий ее нехитрое одеяние, был развязан…

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала Анна. Была ли это просьба остановиться, или же продолжать и прекратить сладостную пытку, она не знала.

За нее все решил Ричард. Она покорялась его ласкам, принимая самые смелые. Куда-то уходил страх, что ее любимому может не нравиться ее неопытность, или же напротив он посчитает ее слишком распущенной. Любовное соединение мужчины и женщины должно приносить удовольствие, а в своем первом браке она познала только отчаяние, когда, сжав зубы во время брачной ночи, ждала окончания унизительного действа, а потом долго лежала без сна опустошенная, не смея плакать, чтобы не показать свою слабость. Тогда она считала себя мертвой, по какой-то ошибке жило только тело без души. Но Ричард нашел способ возродить ее.

Умелый любовник не торопился овладеть своей нежной возлюбленной. Он чередовал поцелуи и прикосновения, то легкие и невесомые, то требовательные и страстные. Анна постепенно втягивалась в эту игру, то ускользая, то требуя большего. Она пыталась протестовать, когда рука Ричарда скользнула к складкам между ее ног, но ее возражения были остановлены поцелуем. Ласки были приятны, хотя ее тело и душа желали чего-то еще. Чего — она и сама не могла дать ответа.

Бедра Анны двигались вслед за рукой Ричарда. Когда же он прекратил сладостную пытку, она возмущенно застонала и снова поразилась своей несдержанности.

— Ты такая нетерпеливая. У нас еще столько времени. Вся жизнь…

— Может тогда завершим все после свадьбы, — Анна надула губы. Как смеет Ричард упрекать ее в несдержанности? Это она должна просить его подождать, а не лежать здесь, бесстыдно расставив ноги, поражаясь его умению сдерживаться.

— Нэнни… Моя упрямая, дерзкая девочка… — Ричард осыпал ее лицо поцелуями. — Если бы ты знала, как я желаю тебя.

Анна понимала. Разгоряченная, твердая как камень мужская плоть, сейчас прижималась к ее животу.

— Любимый, — прошептала она, возвращая поцелуй, и шире развела колени.

Ричард не торопился. Приподнявшись, он любовался такой соблазнительной позой Анны.

— Вся ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, и пятна нет на тебе! — он наклонился и поцеловал коленку возлюбленной. Его руки скользнули по ногам Анны — от бедер вверх, а потом вниз, к лодыжкам. Подхватив их, он заставил ее обвить ногами поясницу.

Движение…

Ожидание боли оказалось неоправданным. На самом деле, это была лишь малая часть цены, которую Анна согласна была платить ради того, чтобы быть с Ричардом. Но нет, ничего даже похожего. Она была благодарна Ричарду за то, что он давал привыкнуть к себе, действовал медленно и осторожно. Не просто соитие тел, нечто большее. Анна ловила дыхание любимого и дышала в такт. Ее уносила одна волна за другой, сначала мягкая, накатывающая, как легкий нежный бриз, затем неистовая и бушующая, как в самый сильный шторм. Анна ласкала спину Ричарда руками, выгибалась ему навстречу, поощряя, как могла. Что-то должно произойти, она чувствовала это каждой частичкой своей сущности. Анна откинула голову, устремив глаза в потолок. Или же это и не потолок, а то самое небо, доступное святым и безумным счастливцам? Вот она, та вершина, когда еще не много и упадешь вниз. Анна стонала, не имея сил сдерживаться…

Ричард успокоился позже. Несколько толчков, и он, задрожав, прижался к ней так сильно, насколько это было возможно.

Они лежали в обнимку. Анна думала, что если примоститься на груди любимого мужчины, то жесткое ложе станет удобнее самой изысканной кровати. Сон не шел, хотя тело окутала приятная усталость. Анна пребывала в блаженной дремоте.

— Если бы эта ночь не заканчивалась… — пробормотала она, высказывая вслух невозможную мечту, лениво растекающуюся и занимающую все ее мысли.

Ричард приподнял ее подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Будет не одна такая ночь, но сначала ты должна кое-что мне сказать…

— Завтра, — притворно зевнула Анна и попыталась отодвинуться. Не тут-то было, Ричард крепко прижимал ее к себе. Ей хотелось крикнуть, какое право он имеет устраивать допросы, после того, как добился своего? Какое право он имеет бросать ее в пустоту ада, после того, как вознес на небеса?

— У тебя было достаточно времени подумать. Согласна ли ты, Анна Невилл, стать герцогиней Глостер и получить мужа в придачу?

Даже хорошо, что она не накинулась на Ричарда с упреками. Теперь, сохраняя лицо, она тоже выдерживала паузу, разыгрывая раздумье.

— Что же, — наконец произнесла она. — Как только истечет май, я стану твоей женой, Ричард, герцог Глостер.

Ричард кивнул, соглашаясь с ее выбором. Как только истечет май… Как только истечет год ее положенного вдовства. Впервые за сколько времени Анна подумала о своем первом муже с жалостью. Ей не за что было его прощать. Ради чужих амбиций и безмерного желания власти ее и Эдуарда бросили в одну постель. Теперь Анна никогда не узнает, смогла бы когда-нибудь их взаимная брезгливость перерасти хотя бы в уважительное равнодушие. Он мертв, а она жива и любима. И наверняка будет счастлива…

— Возможно, нам придется сократить срок. Все в руках господних, — задумчиво сказал Ричард, поглаживая живот Анны.

— Коварство — вот твое имя, — Анна все-таки легонько стукнула кулачком в грудь своего будущего супруга. Она должна была сердиться, но не могла. «Все в руках господних…» Возможно, позже она подумает о чести Невиллей и той неловкой ситуации, которая может возникнуть, если ей придется выходить замуж беременной. Потом, не сейчас… Сейчас она почти верила, что их первенец зачат в эту самую ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ричард цитирует Песнь песней Соломона


	11. Эпилог

— Трудно поверить, что хозяин гостиницы только по доброте душевной пригрел ее у себя. Судомойка на кухне? Принцесса-белоручка? — толстяк Ланс смахнул с усов пену.

— Тссс… Такое болтать — не сносить головы… — Джози боязливо осмотрелся по сторонам. — К тому же, если бы если бы ему и пришло такое в башку, то сейчас бы эта башка торчала из петли со свешенным языком. А ты глянь на его довольную хитрую рожу!

Добродушный толстяк Ланс, выпучив глаза, последовал его примеру: дело-то серьезное. Простак Ланс еще не догадывался, что пройдоха Джози знает не больше, чем все остальные, просто, воспользовавшись любопытство товарища, развел того на холодное пиво, пообещав рассказать подробности, оставшиеся тайной для непосвященных.

— Все равно это как-то подозрительно. Хозяин своего не упустит, а тут такое милосердие. Да еще, как девушка оказалась в Лейстере, за столько миль от замка герцога Кларенса, где ей положено находиться?

— Кем положено? — Джози начинал сердиться на болтливого товарища: что если действительно кто услышит их разговор? Тот же секретарь Глостера, Кетсби, или же свой человек, Гезби. Но чтобы выслужиться и не на такое пойдешь. Тем более, дан был приказ — не болтать.

— Опекуном ее. Кларенсом… — не унимался Ланс.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что его высочество Кларенс к этому причастен? — присоединился к компании еще один любопытствующий.

— Да тише вы! Накличете беду, — проворчал Джози.

— Может, Приблуду расспросить? Он-то при командире и точно знает побольше, чем этот мошенник, — предложил Ланс подошедшему.

— Нет Приблуды. Отправили с важным поручением, как только узнали, что нашлась наша Анна, — вот в этом Джози был точно уверен, услышал лично от сэра Шелтона.

— Точно знает. Ничего, расспросим, как вернется… — согласились приятели.

Сплетники умокли. Высокородные гости собирались в путь. У гостиницы уже ожидал удобный конный паланкин, запряженный крепкими спокойными лошадками-тяжеловозами.

Выход Анны Невилл не сопровождался толпой зевак, как то могло случиться, если бы новость вышла дальше, чем за пределы гостиничного двора. Правда, и тем немногочисленным свидетелям, желающим приобщиться еще к каким-нибудь секретам, не довелось увидеть больше, чем положено: разве что край подола скромного недорого платья, подобающего скорее бедной служанке, чем принцессе. Все остальное скрывал дорогой мужской плащ с низко накинутым капюшоном, не позволяющим даже мельком заглянуть в лицо. Но если бы кто-то случайно или преднамеренно и попытался сделать нечто подобное, за такую дерзость он мог бы поплатиться жизнью. К паланкину леди Анну сопровождал герцог Глостер. Все чинно и строго, разве что руки молодых людей не размыкались дольше, чем положено, когда Анна села в экипаж. Хотя, возможно, все было в пределах заведенного порядка, а такая чуждая для Великого Констебля слабость только привиделась Дику Шелтону, искренне считавшему, что достойной компенсацией за все неприятности, недоразумения и неловкие моменты стало бы скорое объявление свадьбы герцога Глостера и беглянки Анны.

Хозяин гостиницы, прислуга и солдаты отряда Шелтона провожали отбывающую процессию.

Свадьба Ричарда и Анны состоялась, как и положено, в начале июня. И можно было сказать, что жили они долго и счастливо и на этом завершить историю, но если заглянуть за горизонт…

Алан Деббич так и не вернулся в отряд. О его дальнейшей судьбе ходили самые разные слухи. Кто-то утверждал, что мальчишка так и не справился с поручением и по дороге утонул в болоте. Свидетелем вроде был один из местных, который не успел, или не захотел прийти на помощь. Другие видели шустрого мальчишку при дворе герцога Бекингема, где благодаря своим способностям тот сделал достойную карьеру. Еще утверждали, что Алан воспользовался совсем другими своими талантами и, очаровав вдовствующую баронессу Филиппу Майсрейв, поселился, как хозяин, в ее Замке-на-Скале.

Почтенный хозяин «Голубого кабана» даже не рассчитывал, что когда-нибудь в его гостинице снова остановятся такой высокородный гость. И уж точно не рассчитывал снова увидеть Ричарда Плантагенета. Однако через тринадцать лет Ричард, уже король Англии, снова снял те же комнаты теперь только для себя одного, остановившись на ночлег по пути к полю битвы, которая должна была стать для него роковой. Неизвестно какие мысли тревожили в ту ночь монарха и можно ли сказать, была ли та ночь решающей, но последующие события кардинально изменили историю Англии.

На поле Босворда вместе с другими рыцарями, угасающим цветом английского рыцарства, погиб и сэр Гай Гезби.

Сэр Шелтон доживал свой век в окружении любящей жены, детей и внуков. Ворчал на невезение, вспоминал былые дни. То, что ветры перемен не коснулись его и его семейства, он должен был благодарить свою странную бесшабашную фортуну. Дику Шелтону не посчастливилось, или же наоборот, повезло получить травму во время злосчастной Французской кампании. Не ранение, просто несчастный случай, из-за которого на военной карьере был поставлен крест, но именно это спасло ему жизнь.

Все это будет… Но не скоро… Пока же впереди была только добрая дорога, и не было препятствий, которые невозможно преодолеть.


End file.
